Hetalia Interview
by Dorayaki-chan
Summary: Has ended...for now.
1. Introduction

Hello Everyone! I have decided to do an interview on some Hetalia characters even though this has been done a thousand times by now!

Problem: I have no idea what to ask

Solution: I leave my questions to YOU my reviewers!

Rules: I'm only answering for some characters. Don't worry though, I'll try my best to answer for all the characters ^^

So submit your burning questions!


	2. Crepe and Macaron

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Hetalia or the characters.**

**Hello! Welcome to the interview show! Today's guest, England!**

Me: Let us see the first question by **Crepe and Macaron**

**Why did you accept Belgium's request for the Treaty of London? I mean, even if it was still a long while before WW1, it must've been obvious that by doing that, you pretty much provoked all countries surrounding Belgium.**

England: Well, Belgium really wanted her own independence and France and I personally did not want to start a war with her.

Me: But what about provoking the surrounding countries?

England: There was no choice. We even had to agree that we would protect her in the event of an invasion.

Me: So you gave Belgium her independece without thinking of the other coutries?

England: I did think about them, but I also thought that Belgium would handle it.

Me: But she didn't.

England: Sadly.

Me: Anything else you'd like to say?

England: At least Belgium got many advantages.

Me: Ok then! Thanks England!

**Sorry ****Crepe and Macaron** I tried my best to answer your question (I even had to do research on the London Treaty) and if the answer does not satisfy you then I really apologise for it 

**For reviewers: As you can clearly see, I suck in answering historical questions, but if I really need to provide an answer, I will do research. **

**-Patiently waits for more questions...hopefully-**


	3. Inuppe

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Hetalia or the characters.**

**Today's Guest, France!**

Me: Heya France!

France: Bonjour Monsiuree, You are as beautiful as a rose, and just as sweet ;)

Me: Er...yeah...ok moving on... We have today's question from **Inuppe**

**Bonjour Monsiuer ^^**

**do you mind FrUK? and why do you have a rose on your crotch? *inocently curious***

Me: o3o That's some question. Ok so we shall start with the first half of the question, do you mind about the fangirls going all crazy over you and Iggy?

France: Non Non~ In fact, England is hopelessly in love with me.

Me: Really?

France: Oui! He gives me roses everyday and when my little nephew is asleep, he comes by to visit-

England: HOW DARE YOU SPOUT LIES ABOUT ME YOU BLOODY FROG?

Me: Security! Please handle this man until furthur notice.

England: GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME THIS INSTANCE!

-Security drags a struggling England out-

Me: Ok...looks like I'll need to get a new door.

France: Wee madame monsiruee~

Me: Second question, why do you cover your...-ahem- with a rose when you leave the rest of your body exposed? Also, why do you strip everytime you get the chance?

France: Because everyone should see my beautiful body. Afterall, nature made our body to be exposed in the first place wee? So we should show off at every chance we have!

-France takes off his shirt-

Me: o3o'''' Please put your shirt back on before some of the fans get a nosebleed...Oh wait, too late.

France: Non! We should all show off our fantastic bodies!

Me: Er..I prefer to keep mine hidden.

France: Suit yourself.

Me: So why is your special part covered with a rose?

France: That part is private and can only be seen with the one I love, so I cover it with a rose because it's just as beautiful. I also change the rose to provide varieties, in fact-

Me: Ok enough information.

England: Who would honestly want to see your disgusting rose in the first place?

France: You. Remember last week?

England: SHUT UP FROG

Me: o3o what happened?

England: NOTHING OF YOUR CONCERN

France: Iggy's face went as red as one of Romano's tomatoes. It was so cute wee?

England: I SAID SHUT UP YOU BLOODY FROG OR SO HELP ME I WILL SHUT IT UP FOR YOU

Me: No blood in the studio please.

-France and England continue their very unpleasant and quite vulguar bickering-

Me: Well thats all for today I guess, since the two of them practically rolled out the door. Submit your questions! ^^

**I had so much fun typing this XD sorry for any odd spellings here and there o3o**


	4. Inuppe 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Me: Thanks for the door England! We're on air? o3o'''

Ok then, today's guest is…Turkey!

Turkey: HELLOOO

Me: And the question is from **Inuppe**

**heylo =w=**

this is your fellow citizen (yes, i'm Turkish), Inuppe

why do u hate Greece so much? i have a Greek friend and he's always nice to me  
^^ and are u Hungary for some Turkey with Greece? X3

Me: So, lets get down to answering the question: why do you hate Greece?

Turkey: Because he broke out of my control! I want him back!

Me: Awwww what do you think Greece?

Greece: Cats are nice~

Me: Er...other than that?

Greece: Japan likes cats too~

Me: That I know. Can you tell us more about Turkey?

Greece: No.

Me: Why?

Greece: Cause I said No, so it shall remain unanswered. Now if we're done, I have to meet Japan at the ruins.

Me: TAKE ME WITH YOU!...Er... I mean Turkey, can you tell us more about Greece?

Turkey: He was so cute when he was younger, puny and innocent before he started fighting with me.

Greece: Thats before I knew you were horrible

Turkey: HEY!

Greece: It's true. You're like Ares, always wanting to fight with me

Turkey: WHY YOU LITTLE-

Me: Ok...calm down now...

-Turkey and Greece start fighting again-

Japan: Hey! Hey! Look at this trick!

-Japan proceeds to do the thumb thing and Greece and Turkey stop fighting instantly to stare-

Me: Well that works. HOLD ON A SEC, WHERE DID JAPAN COME FROM!

Japan: I entered through your unguarded back door

Me: O_O I need new guards. So what brings you here?

Japan: I'm here to pick up a very late Greece

Greece: Sorry...I'll let you play with Shiro?

Japan: Hai~

Me: Take me with you QAQ

-Japan, Greece and Turkey exit-

Me: OTL that's all the time we have. until next time QAQ


	5. Girlygeek43

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

****Me: Welcome back to the Hetalia Interview show! It's been getting popular apparently -big shock- o3o  
Today's Guests, France, England and a whole lot of other countries which will show up later ^^  
Let's start with Great Britain

England: Salutations

Me: Today's question is from **Girlygeek43**

**England: How is it that your people come up with these tv shows? I was recently watching clips of Horrible histories and what really pulled me into the show was this segment from the show called stupid deaths. .com/watch?v=fuxyQ0biZgk**

** And I think that this clip from the show will solve the catholic protestant thing.**

** .com/watch?v=fuxyQ0biZgk**

** France: BTW how are your relations with England's ex adopted sister Ireland ? I heard she's still kind of mad at you for what happened in 1798. Also, she says to stop trying to hit on her since she enjoys literature over your "habits."**

** Everyone else: What do you think of the English dub of the show? I personally think it's hilarious and the voices fit you guys so well.**

Me: That's a mouthful. SO, How do you come up with tv shows like the one mentioned above?

England: Children in Britain needed to be taught history, since there was such a lack of it and ignorant children don't read books. So I created an intriguing comedy that might interest them, and I see that it has worked incredibly well

Me: Yes, yes it has. I like the jingle and the skull guy best.

England: I have no idea why the producers gave him long hair though. I can agree with him on one thing though, hating the french

Me: Why?

England: They're too flamboyant and do such unnecessary things all the time. Where is my tea?

Me: It's right over there o3o in the silver cup o3o''

England: AH! Thank you.

Me: What about the video settling the catholic conflict thing in Ireland?

England: Hasn't it already been solved?

Me: I'm not sure actually o3o

England: I think it might solve the Northern Ireland conflict. -sips tea-

Me: Thank you England! Now we will invite France.

England: Why would you invite that bloody frog over?

Me: Because the question says so. Be quiet and enjoy your tea AND NO MORE BRAWLS THIS TIME OK? =3=

France: Oui, Madame Monsieuree. -hands rose-

Me: Er...thanks -flings to audience- So France, how are your relations with Ireland? She's still mad at you and forcefully asks you to stop flirting with her.

France: Why should I stop showing my love to such a beautiful madame?

Me: Because I've sent her a pan to hit you if she feels uncomfortable 8D

France...Wee I shall stop.

Me: How are your relations with her?

France: Not very well. Madame will not call me Uncle or her lover or something along that line

England: Why would she do that?

France: Because who wouldn't call me that?

England: Everyone.

France: Except you

England: ESPECIALLY me.

Me: OK next question is open to anyone: What do you think of the English dub of the show?  
EVERYONE! Let us ask the allied powers and the axis powers.

America: HAHA THE HERO IS FINALLY IN THIS SHOW! I think its really like Iggy to create such a show with a weird accent. I think the dub is really fitting yet funny

France: It's ok, our shows are better

Russia: If I answer this, will you become one with me?

Me: No.

Russia: Its bad ^]^

China: England should have been on that show aru, he would make a better host aru.

Japan: It was really interesting and just right, and please stop staring at me like that host.

Germany: I don't care for that stiff man or his shows

Italy: Its so funny ve~~

Me: Anything else to say England? England? O.o I thought I said no fighting in the studio...

Sigh...I'm gonna go pry apart England and France now, hopefully with Japan's help. Until next time!


	6. RyokoRyukestu

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

****Me: Hello again everyone! Today, we have the awesome Prussia! and Germany

Prussia: You can stop cheering for now my awesome fans. Aww who am I kidding CHEER ON! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO

Germany: And this is why I hate him.

Me: o3o''' OK This question is from **RyokoRyukestu**

**Hello question for the awesome Prussia do you know that Germany has a hot tub full of beer in a resort or hotel? (I kinda forgot which) I saw it on tv it looked really awesome**

Also hi Russia I'm not allowed to buy alcohol but can I get a hug?

****Prussia: YOU HAVE A HOT TUB FULL OF BEER AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?

Germany: Ja.

Prussia: WHY! WHY WOULD YOU BE SO EVIL TO THE AWESOME PRUSSIA?

Germany: You get drunk too easily

Prussia: NO I DON'T!

Germany: Just last week at America's party, you stripped right down to your underwear because you took 10 cups of beer. And it was really weak. Your face even turned full red

Prussia: SHUT UP BRO! NOT COOL

Germany: It was hilarious, apart from seeing you throw up those 10 cups. America's making ME pay for the ruined carpet, since you no longer exist.

Prussia: HAHAHA THAT'S AWESOME

Germany: NO ITS NOT! I'M IN FINANCIAL CRISIS AND YOU'RE PARTYING YOUR ASS OFF! ITS UNFAIR

Me: o3o what else happened at that party?

America: Prussia drank another 20 cups of stronger beer

Me: o3o''' where did you come from, and what happened?

America: THE HERO FLEW IN THROUGH THE WINDOW HAHAHA  
After that, he tore the living room to shreds. Everyone else had to leave before they got hurt

Me: o3o'''

America: Germany's fixed it back to normal already though so its livable again.

Me: How's he get access to the beer anyway?

Prussia: I MADE IT!

Germany: YOU BASTARD I'M NEVER GONNA FIX YOUR PROBLEMS AGAIN YOU ASS!

Prussia: I know you don't mean it lil bro

Germany: I DEFINITELY MEAN IT! I'LL PROVE IT

Prussia: Hey..what're you...

Germany: COME HERE YOU WIMP

Me:...why do they always fight OTL

Russia: Germany! I'm back!

Germany: ...Bye

Prussia: The awesome will leave.

Me: THANKS RUSSIA! by the way, our fan wants a hug

Russia: OK! Being one with me is ALWAYS a good thing!

Me: o3o I'm gonna make sure Russia doesn't do anything strange...until next time ^^


	7. Girlygeek43 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Me: First of all, sorry to **Girlygeek43 **for screwing up quite a bit, and whatever wrong things i did. I deeply apologise -bows- I will let you hug England/ any country you want despite their will

England:...No

Me: Just ignore him

OK so the question **Girlygeek43** sent was

**England: No that's not what I meant by the Catholic Protestant thing. I meant this scene from the dub. **

**.com/watch?v=OVGTk06CaH8  
**

** To the Author: No need to send Ireland a pan she knows how to fight using mainly her hands.**

** France: Umm Ireland isn't that mad, she's at least happy that you were the first nation to treat her as if she were an actual person and not an animal like the rest of Europe, and you were her only friend for a while. **

** Ukraine: If possible have you ever thought of being friends with Canada? It's not hard to find him, just look for the floating bear.**

Me: well then Ireland can use the pan for cooking ^^

England:...Why did you have to bring up such horrific memories...

Me: Focus Man! I'll let you hide later o3o

England: Ireland would love to see me drunk like that. Now if you excuse me, I am going back under the blanket

Me: WAIT! oh he's gone o3o''

America: That was the most fun and scariest thing I've ever seen and experienced.

France: He's still an idiot.

Me: So other countries, what did you think of the dub? I think we can all agree that it was absolutely hilarious to see Iggy drunk XD America! invite him to drink one day ok? OwO

America: Sure! Oh England~~

France: Seeing him make a fool out of himself will never grow old ^^

Me: hmm, it seems that Ireland isn't that mad at you

France: REALLY MADAME? I'M COMING FOR YOU IRELAND!

Me: o3o I feel like he's gonna be in trouble...oh well

Next we have Ukraine! Have you ever thought of being friends with Canada?

Ukraine: who?

Me: America's brother? Twin brother?

Ukraine: Who?

Me: Kumajirou-san

Ukraine: OH yes I have!

Me: Then why aren't you friends with him?

Ukraine: Brother Russia won't let me

Me: Why?

Ukraine: Because he wants me to be one with him

Russia: Ukraine~

Ukraine: EEEEEHHHH -runs off-

-Russia chases after her-

Me: o3o''' I hope she's ok... Until next time ^^


	8. OkiKitty

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

-Me ish looking for Japan-san when a message interrupts my search-

Me: Hai, Canada-san is in the building? Okiies! WE'RE ON AIR? WHY DOES NO ONE TELL ME QAQ

A voice: '' host?

Me: Eh? where did that come from? was it you kumajirou-san?

Kumajirou: ?

Voice: It came from me

Me: Eh? OAO wait a sec...kumajirou is here on the couch, floating. CANADA-SAN!

Canada: Hello~

Me: To prevent you from disappearing again, I shall stick a maple leaf on your forehead -slaps maple leaf on-

Canada: Oww

Me: whoops o3o  
OK today's question is from **OkiKitty**and it says  
**Canada, why does everyone think you're invisible?(besides me, I mean) And can I give you a hug?**

Canada: I think it is because America keeps being the hero, leaving no space for me to even show up

Me: Then tell him off A

Canada: I tried, but...I end up not saying anything.

Me: Does he bully you? -whips out katana-

Canada: No no, I'm just too scared.

Me: Ahh...I should return this katana to Japan-san...a little later OwO

Canada: Host is scary...

America: Yup, she is

Me: o3o''' OMG 2 CANADA'S!

Canada: Uhh...

America: IT'S THE HERO!

Me: Oh. Hmm OkiKitty wants a hug Canada!

Canada: ok!

Me: Aww so sweet w

Canada: I made pancakes! -whips out empty plate-  
Eh?

Kumajirou: Who are you?

Canada: Canada, your master.

Kumajirou: I ate your pancakes

Me: o3o''' ok...

America: Canada's pancakes are always first class. HOW DARE YOU KUMAJIROU? -chases after-

Cananda: America! wait! -chases after-

Me: o3o''' I think Canada's really gone this time, so until next time ^^


	9. Inuppe 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Me: I'm not caught off guard this time OwO hehehe  
Ok today we have **Inuppe **asking another question ^^

**China - how much do you love hello kitty? *is a hello kitty lover***

England - hey *pokes bushy-eyebrows* is *pokes* your eyebrows *pokes* your *POKES* ero-zone? *almost annoying as America*

Prussia - if your awesome, I CHALLANGE YOUR AWSOMENESS WITH MY AWSOMENESS WHICH IS MORE THAN YOOOUUUU! *cackles evilly*

Me: China~ where are you?

-cricket noises-

Me: I'll make sure England stays far far away from you? o3o''

China: Yes aru?

Me: -must...refrain...from glomping-

China: I'm going to leave if you don't say anything aru. I have countries to take care of and political issues to straighten aru.

Me: NO WAIT I'll talk. How much do you love Hello Kitty? p.s, I'm a Hello Kitty lover too OwO

China: Alot aru. I have the whole collection aru, even a human sized one aru! They're so cute aru~

Me: Human sized?

China: Yes aru. They're so soft and fun to hug aru~ but my first Hello Kitty from Japan got ruined aru.

Me: Eh?

China: My boss drew a mouth on it aru

Me: THAT WILL NOT BE FORGIVEN

China: O.O Relax aru

Me: ok ok. Now, we invite England!

China: Which means I'm leaving aru. Zai Jian aru

England: Rats! I was really looking forward to some Dim Sum from him. He cooks the best ones.

Me: Eh? There are a lot of dim sum in Singapore you know? -whips out a tray of dim sum from the air- feel free to take one ^^

England: Thank you.

Me: Hmmm, we have a strange message from Inuppe. I shall act it out on his/her behalf. -pokes England's eyebrow-

England: What on earth are you doing?

Me: following the letter. -poke poke-

England: Stop it!

Me: -poke poke poke- This is fun. Inuppe has the right idea -poke poke-

England: I am leaving. -takes tray of dimsum with him-

Me: It was fun while it lasted. Ok, last guest, Prussia!

Prussia: I WAS WONDERING WHEN THE AWESOME WOULD BE INVITED ONTO STAGE!

Me: It says here that Inuppe wants to challenge your awesomeness. She also cackles evilly.

Prussia: SOMEONE DARES TO CHALLENGE MY AWESOMENESS? NO SUCH NONSENSE! I AM THE AWESOME OF THE AWESOMENEST AND NO ONE CAN CHANGE THAT HAHAHAHHA

Germany: Oi East, you're needed at the pub.

Prussia: CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT I AM DEFENDING MY TITLE WEST?

Germany: I don't care about your damn title. You're needed at the pub SO LET'S GO

Prussia: NO!

Germany: -pulls Prussia's ear-

Prussia: OW OW OK WEST, I'M COMING

Me: o3o and the two scary guys are gone. Till next time ^^


	10. cipi127

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Me: HAHA I'M NOT CAUGHT OFF GUARD THIS TIME XD  
Welcome to the Hetalia interview show! today's question is from **cipi127**

**Poland: Recently, Lithuania decided to stop hanging out with you and show other countries that you aren't friends anymore. How do you feel about it? I want to know as your citizen.**

Poland: Ahh Poland snacks are the best...bite nomnomnomnomnomnom

Me: Yo, Poland, pay attention!

Poland: Eh? Lithuania dislikes me now? I see...nomnomnomnom

Me:...-takes away Poland's snack-

Poland: HEY!

Me: Focus.

Lithuania: Poland's always had that problem, even in fatal situations. He once let Russia take me away. He didn't do anything about it

Poland: I thought you wanted to be taken away

Lithuania: You left me to die in his hands.

Me: Is that why you don't want to be friends with him anymore?

Lithuania: Something like that

Poland: Dude...I'm sorry, I didn't think that things would turn out like this

Lithuania: You never think. You're never prepared. When Germany and Russia invaded you, you had to rely on France and Britain to save you.

Poland:...nomnomnomnomnomnomnom

Lithuania:...I'm leaving

Me: o3o''' Ok...Poland's eating his snack and Lithuania can't be bothered anymore. Not productive at all OAO Sigh...I don't know how this will turn out **cipi127 **sorry :/


	11. alynoihara

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Me: Hetalia Interview show is getting really really popular now!  
Today, we have **alynoihara **and her question is:

**ehiii :D hello, i've a question for Sweden..why you're always so scaring? D: and also one for Mr. Norway, pleeeease can you come to my home? ** you're so cute 3**

Me: I kinda agree with this one. Sweden why are you so scary? OAO

Sweden: Hmm?

Me: -hiding behind chair-

Sweden: Sigh...I miss Latvia and Estonia. I don't like it that they're part of Russia now.

Me: Eh? Yeah...it is a pity that Russia took them

Sweden: BUT I HAVE A WIFE NOW SO EVERYTHING'S FINE!

Finland: Nonsense.

Me: o3o'' ok...

Sweden: COME WIFEY~ LET US GO HOME!

Finland: AAAHHHH

Me: er...ok...next, we have Norway. Our fan wants a visit.

Norway: I would love to, but I have a country to run. Maybe if I'm lucky...

Me: I'm taking that as a yes OwO Till next time!

Norway: HEY!


	12. RyokoRyukestu 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Prussia: HAHAH THE AWESOME HAS ENTERED THE BUILDING!

Me: Heyy this is MY SHOW you say nothing until I start it =3=

Prussia: And what will you do to me, short fry?

Me: =3= I'll invite west.

Prussia: OK OK you take charge.

Me: Hello everybody! Today's question is from **RyokoRyukestu **and it says:

**hi again yay Prussia what the most stupidest thing you did when you were drunk? :3 and thank Russia for the hug**

Me: Russia says it was fun hugging you ^^  
So Prussia, what was the stupidest thing you did when you were drunk?

Prussia: HOW SHOULD I KNOW? I WAS DRUNK

Me: The we'll ask west. COME ON IN GERMANY!

Prussia: YOU LIAR

Germany: Why did you put me in the same room as him?

Me: Cause I'm out of space.

Italy: PASTAAAA~~~

Me: ITALY!

Germany: Help...me...

Me: Italy, you're cutting off Doitsu's air supply o3o

Italy: OH! Sorry Doistsuu QAQ

Germany: Nevermind.

Me: Why are you here Italy?

Italy: Doitsuu says he has a special surprise for me -w-

Prussia: West finally taking you on a date huh? HAHAHAHA

Germany: I WILL BREAK YOUR MOUTH PRUSSIA

Me: o3o let's stay on task here: what's the stupidest thing that Prussia did while drunk?

Germany: hmmm...

Italy: He hit on Hungary

Me: o3o'''

Germany: Oh yeah, she got permission from God that night to defend herself with a pan

Prussia: And I have the bruises to prove it.

Italy: And it happened a month ago

Me: Hungary is scary...Anything else weird happened?

Germany: He tried to eat his bird...and suceeded.

Prussia: THAT'S A LIE WEST

Germany: want proof?

Prussia: I'd rather not...

Italy: He caught his bird off guard and said "I FINALLY GOT YOU YELLOW PUFF BALL! HAHAHA" then he stuffed it in his mouth.

Germany: I had to whack his back several times to make him spit it out.

Prussia:...

Me: o3o''' I hear beeping.

Germany: That's my watch

Prussia: Go on and settle Italy west. I'll take care of this lovely lady over here ;)

Me: I'm armed.

Germany: Don't give him beer. Not even the weakest. I have to go, Bye.

-Italy hangs on to Germany's neck- Italy: addio!

Germany: ITALY! STOP CUTTING OFF MY AIR SUPPLY!

Me: o3o'''

Prussia: SO...

Me: -whacks Prussia with my pan-  
Guess the awesome is knocked out good. I'm gonna go make sure he's not dead...Till next time ^^


	13. CrazySauce202

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Me: Today's super long special question is provided by **CrazySauce202**

**To Canada: WTH? Why does everyone mistake you for America? You're too adorable!**

**England: Since this concerns two popular English boy-bands, I'm going to ask you something my friend has been bugging me about for a while now: which band is better; One Direction, or The Wanted?**

**France: Is it hard work to look as amazing as you do, or are you just naturally shmexy?**

**Canada and France: I have two questions; how is Québécois French different from Parisian French? Also, who's the better chef? I mean, crêpes are yummy but I'm Canadian so I absolutely LOVE pancakes.**

Me: I don't mistake Canada for America OAO I have stickers for a reason!

Canada: I'm adorable? Thank you ^^

Me: Are you Canada or America? o3o I'm guessing Canada...

Kumajirou: Who?

Me: your owner.  
So why does everyone mistake you for your brother?

Canada: Because we're twins and hard to differntiate without the stickers

Me: And there's your answer. Let's move on to your Dad!  
Come on in Iggy!

England: I refuse to answer anything until you call me by my proper name.

Me: Ok Mr proper =3=  
So England, One Direction or The Wanted?

England: I'm an old old MAN. I'm not into boy bands.

Me: Then what type of music do you listen to?

England: Austria's piano pieces. I listen to that much too often.

Me: o3o well if I give you a track of each group, which one would you choose?

England: They both give me a raging headache

Me: =3= Oldie...I shall take this opportunity to express my own opinion since oldie here is too old to experience modern music

England:...

Me: Actually, I've never even heard of The Wanted until now. I went to youtube and clicked the first video which happened to be 'Chasing the sun' and I fell in love with it ever since. (I'm listening to it right now) I've never been much of a directioner, they just don't appeal to me :/

France: I think One Direction is fabulous

Me: Eh really?

France: Just look at them madame~! Do they not look as gorgeous as moi?

England: Speak for yourself toad.

Me: Shut up Iggy. So France, how do you look so amazing everyday?

France: Hmm...I spend an hour washing, conditioning and perming my lovely golden hair everyday. Then, I pick out the most vibrant uniform I can find and flash it off. Today, I am wearing my usual military outfit.

England: Which is much too bright to be a military outfit. You'd be spotted a mile away.

France: Sigh, beauty has its disadvantages.

Me: And there you have it, France's fashion tips!  
Next is for France and Canada. how is Québécois French different from Parisian French?

France: Hmmm...They are different in terms of pronounciation,

Canada: Accents,

France: Meanings

Canada: And expressions

Me: Cool! I did not know there were two types of french ^^

Next: Who's the better cook?

France: DEFINETELY ME MADAME~ I cook the best food in the entire world!

Canada: He cooked for me when I was little and made sure me and America didn't starve.

England: But I cooked for both of you daily!

France: Doesn't mean they'll eat it

Canada: England's food was bland and tasteless most of the time, whereas France's food was flavourful and delicious!  
Speaking of food, I brought more pancakes.

Me: I think Kumajirou ate them again o3o''

Canada: Eh? Sigh...I'll keep them hidden next time.

England: Hm, its tea time. I need to get going. Cheerio

France: au revoir~ -throws rose at **CrazySauce202-**

Me: Guess thats it for today. Till next time ^^

Canada: bye~

Me: Who said that? O.o


	14. RyokoRyukestu 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Me: Le sigh...so tired all the time. Singapore's so hot OAO

Italy: Try Italian soda!

Me: Hai~! mmm ITS GOOD ^^

Ah, today's question is by **RyokoRyukestu**

**Aw Germany and Italy so cute :3 have you guy kiss yet? X3 also question for everyone what do you think of Canada and i got cake for you guys :D**

Me: I could've sworn I invited Germany over.

Italy: He fled for his life. I've only seen him run away so quickly before once.

Me: o3o'' DOITSU COME BACK HERE

Italy: Once he runs away like that, he's never coming back.

Me: why'd he run away last time?

Italy: Prussia came over

Me: Ahh...

Germany~ I'm gonna take Italy to Iggy if you don't come back OwO

-no response-

Me: And France will be there too!

Germany: DON'T YOU DARE DO SUCH A THING DUMMKOPF

Italy: DOITSUU!

Germany: air...I need air...

Me: Lookie Italy~ pasta~

Italy: Eh? PAASSTAAAAAAAA

Me: Ve~ better Germany?

Germany: Ja. Thanks

Me: SO back on task, have you guys kissed yet? OwO  
and to prevent you from running away again, I have invited France! even though he kinda creeps me out

France: Italia! You're so cute! -pinches cheek-

Germany: GET AWAY FROM MY ITALY UNLESS YOU WANT YOUR NOSE BROKEN RIGHT NOW!

-France flees-

Me: Scary as usual  
Did Germany just say MY Italy? OwO

Italy: He does that a lot when someone comes near me~

Me: REALLY? OwO

Germany: LIES! SHUT UP ITALY

Me: I see you blushing -w-

Italy: doitsuu is scary QAQ

Me: AWWW -hugs Italy- SEE WHAT YOU DID? DUMMKOPF!

Germany: Italia...I didn't mean it...

Italy: Eh?

Germany: I brought wurst for you

Italy: doitsu~ ti amo!

Me: AWWWW =w=

Germany: Ich liebe dich Italy. HEY...don't kiss me now in front of all these people Italy!

Italy: Sorry OAO''

Me: And there's your answer **RyokoRyukestu**

I'll leave you two lovebirds to do whatever is it lovebirds do hehehe =w=

Second question: what do you think of Canada everyone? Le fan has cake!

America: My brother is awesome, BUT I AM STILL THE HERO HAHAHAHA

This cake is delicious!

England: Canada is much more modest than his narcissistic brother.  
Thank you for the cake, it is exquisite, but I prefer scones.

France: Canada, I am afraid I do not know much of him madame  
This cake is délicieux!

Russia: Canada? Who?  
This cake has no vodka in it. kolkolkolkolkolkol

China: Canada bullies me aru QAQ  
Hao Chi! Fei Chang Hao Chi! (The cake is delicious, very delicious)

Me: I think China may be thinking of America o3o  
Japan~~ where are you? we need your opinion!

-crickets-

Me: I promise not to glomp you or cut off your air supply or something along that line.

Japan: I think Canada and his brother are very nice, but Canada is so soft I can barely hear him sometimes.  
the cake is Oishii~desu!

Me: -resisting glomp urges...- Well since I can't get get Germany and Italy's opinions (cause I don't wanna disrupt their fun) I guess that's all for today ^^


	15. Inuppe 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Me: Today's question is from **Inuppe ** again ^^ I need to ask you something this time, are you a boy or a girl? who is your fav character? 8D thanks so much for participating 4 times x3 you make me happy 8D

**England: why do you always call France a frog?**

** Italy: Ciao Ita-chan, can you teach how to make-a pasta?**

** Sweden: why all of the sudden you call Finland your wife when he's a HE?**

** Cuba: why you hate America? -points at the american which is not Canada- and can i hug, pwease?**

Me: Ok! let us start with England! Iggy~~~ where are you? OwO

England: I told you not to call me Iggy anymore!

Me: Sorry, so why do you call France a frog?

England: Because France thinks he is flamboyant and beautiful and makes a great deal out of his own beauty. By calling him a frog, I am degrading all that beauty to nothingness. Basically, I am calling him ugly, or as ugly as a frog.

France: WHAT? YOU'VE BEEN CALLING ME UGLY ALL THIS TIME?

England: And ridiculous, and a slapper (HUGE flirt), and I am pretty sure you have nothing in between those ears.

France: YOU DARE TO INSULT MOI? DO YOU WANT ANOTHER WAR ON YOUR HANDS?

England: I would defeat you in mere seconds.

France: SO BE IT! COME HERE YOU

England: I've been itching for a fight for a while now.

Me: =3=''' Gentleman! take it outside. Blood can stain tiles AND WALLS you know. I don't want to be suspected of murder or anything.

Ok now that those two are settled, its on to question 2!  
It's for ita-chan! Italy~~

Italy: Ve~

Me: How do you make your pasta so delicious?

Italy: I put in my secret ingredients ^^

Me: Can you share them?

Italy: My boss says no, because if anyone could cook my pasta, no one would come to Italy anymore and I'd be broke.

Me: o3o'' anymore tips?

Italy: Use Romano's sauce! It always makes pasta taste better

Me: Alrighty then ^^ Next is Sweden. Why do you call Finland your wife?

Sweden: The first time I met him, I thought he was a woman. Later when I found out he was a man and I took him over, the nickname sort of stuck.

Finland: I'M NOT HIS WIFE!

Me: o3o''' Next Cuba! Why do you hate America?

Cuba: He placed missiles in my country.

America: We needed to defeat Russia! and Turkey didn't mind letting Russia put missiles on his island!

Cuba: YOU COULD'VE BLOWN UP THE WORLD YOU IDIOT -proceeds to whack America's head-

Me: o3o can you stop hitting America to give Inuppe a hug? Cuba?

-Cuba has chased after America and left-

Me: Awww sorry about that hug Inuppe :/ btw for the Cuba question, I suggest you do some research on the Cuban Missile Crisis.  
I look forward to your questions Inuppe ^^

Till next time Everyone!


	16. Inuppe 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Me: Today's question is from our dear friend **Inuppe**!

**Cuba: -sniff- you didnt give me a hug QAQ -sad puppy face- hug～**  
**Prussia - WE DIDNT CONTINUE THE CHALLANGE ALBINO BOY! THAT MEANS I WON AND AWESOME YO! BWAHAHAHA!**

Me: Go hug the woman Cuba!

Cuba: Ok -hug-

Prussia: WHERE WERE WE HUH? BEFORE WEST SO RUDELY INTERRUPTED ME

Me: defending your awesomeness.

Prussia: ALBINO BOY? WHAT MEANS TO YOU HAVE TO CALL ME THAT? I AM THE AWESOMENEST OF THE AWEOSME. THE STRONGEST OF THE STRONG AND THE BEST DRINKER IN THE WORLD HAHAHAHAHA THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN CLAIM ALL MY AWESOMENESS LITTLE LADY SO JUST WALK ALONG NOW HAHAHAHA

Germany:...

Me: o3o how do we stop him?

Prussia: I AM UNSTOPPABLE! I AM THE AWESOME PRUSSIA AND I WILL DEFEND MY TITLE THIS TIME HAHAHAHAH

Germany: You no longer exist

Prussia: SHUT UP WEST! YOUR BOSS TRIED TO RECREATE ME-

Germany: and it didn't work. He died.

Prussia: IT DOESN'T MATTER! I'M STILL HERE AND I HAVE A JOURNAL OF YOU HAHAHAHA

Germany:...

Prussia: -flips to random page- Today, Germany was sneaking suspiciously into Italy's house 8D

Me: no surprise there.

Prussia: DX -flip flip- Today, Germany ate a whole cake.

Me: anything good?

Prussia: -flip flip flip- er...no

Me: THEN INUPPE IS AWESOMER THAN YOU EAST =3=

Prussia: NO SUCH THING! I AM THE AWESOMEST PERSON ALIVE HAHAHHA

Me: =3=''' I give up. Do what you want with him Germany.

Germany: -pulls Prussia's ear- you're needed elsewhere

Prussia: LET GO OF MY EAR WEST!


	17. RyokoRyukestu 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Me: I feel so dead after studying madly for my exams. I feel like they're sucking the life out of me and my time for writing interviews OTL

Japan: -rubs my shoulders-

Me: mween~~ =w= EH! JAPAN HAS COME OUT OF HIDING?

Japan: Shall I host the show this time for you?

Me: OK! me shall sit back and watch today -w-  
To haters: give me a break ok? I've been hosting this show 16 times now and I'm fully drained. Plus, I've been having near sleepness nights for weeks now =3=

Japan: Hai, Do not worry, I will make sure that everything goes on as usual

Me: And I'm still here no?

Japan: Shall I continue?

Me: Yes.

Japan: Today's question is from **RyokoRyukestu **

**Glad you like the cake. Question time: so Prussia did Germany let try the hot tub full of beer? Canada who do have a crush on? (you don't have to tell every one) x3 Greece what's your favorite type of cat? Russia have you ever got so drunk that you did something you regret? That's all for now I have cookies for you guys too -3  
**

Greece what your favorite type of cat? Russia have you ever got so drunk that you did something you regret? That all for now I have cookies for you guys too -3

Japan: We shall invite Doitsuu-san and his Onii-san (brother) first.

Prussia: YO~!

Germany: Its so unusual to see Japan come out of hiding

Japan: Prussia-san, did doitsu let you try the hot tub?

Prussia: NO! WHEN WILL YOU LET ME IN WEST? =3=

Germany: Never.

Prussia: WHY!

Germany: You'll get drunk within minutes. Need I say more?

Prussia: =3= worst. bruder. ever.

Germany: says the person who comes to save your ass half the time

Prussia: I DON'T NEED YOU TO COME SAVE ME! YOU NEED ME! remember world war 2 when Britain and France was kicking your ass?

Germany: -shudders- horrible memories...

Prussia: AND I CAME TO SAVE YOU CAUSE I'M AWESOME HAHAHAHA

Germany:...Fine. I'll let you try the hot tub, just once.

Prussia: OH YEAHHHHH!

-Germany and Prussia leaves-

Japan: I do not think this will end well.

Me: I need photos of Prussia when he's drunk doitsu!

Japan: Next, we shall invite Canada-san.

Canada: Hello~

Me: He still has that maple leaf OwO

Canada: Ah, I brought pancakes again, and Kumajirou managed to refrain from eating them.

Me: YAY! -hands them out to the fans-

Its delicious -w-

Japan: I am not one to eat foreign foods, but I have to say, this is good.

Me: So who do you likey? OwO

Canada: No one in particular...

Me: Oh REALLY? that blush tells me otherwise -w-

Japan: Dorayaki-san, please do not pressurize your guests.

Me: Pfft fine. You're only free cause of Japan...FOR NOW

Canada: Dorayaki-san is scary...

Japan: I know.

Canada: Then why are you here?

Japan: I felt sorry for her, and I also don't appear much so appearing once in a while is fun. Also, I heard Greece was coming and I could not miss this opportunity.

Me: =3= Move on

Japan: Hai, next is Greece-san. What is your favourite type of cat?

Greece: Hmm...I like all types of cats. Choosing one type of cat is like choosing your brothers, you just can't.

Japan: Ahh, I agree. I can't choose which of your neko I like best either. They are all so cute, especially the white one on your head.

Greece: Shiro says hi.

Me: Kawaii~ OwO

Japan: Next is Russia-san. have you ever got so drunk that you did something you regret?

Russia: Drunk?

Japan: Yes. It is when you drink too much sake or vodka and you start hallucinating about wild things.

Russia: ^J^'' -clearly still lost-

Me: Like how Prussia is gonna jump face first into the tub full of beer in his underwear and come out acting like a complete idiot.

Russia: Oh. Nope. I never get drunk.

China: Speak for yourself aru! You always get drunk!

Japan: Please explain China-san

China: He bullies me when he's drunk aru. He once whacked me on the head with a sunflower aru!

Russia: That one was for fun ^J^

China: Aiyaa So mean aru!

Japan: Please leave my Onii-san alone Russia-san

Russia: But he has to become one with me again da?

China: I left you for a reason aru! I didn't like how you bullied me so much aru! and I am too old for this kind of abuse aru!

Me: o3o'' Japan-san, do something!

Japan: Hai. -whips out katana- Leave my Onii-san alone.

Russia: No. ^J^ -whips out water pipe-

China: Ehh...calm down aru...

Me: Too late o3o;;; and our friend has cookies. Guess I shall eat them. Want one China?

China: Ok. -bites- Its not sweet enough aru.

Me: But its chocolate.

China: Its unique tasting, but not sweet enough aru.

Me: o3o''' Since Japan-san has left and I'm done with the questions, I shall go enjoy this plate of cookies ^^ till next time!

China: Zai Jian! -goes to help Japan-

Me: Oh btw, I hope you guys like the fact that Japan hosted the show with me ^^ If you guys like it, I may get more characters to host the show along with me~!


	18. alynoihara 2 somewhat and Inuppe 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Me: Firstly, a short note to ** alynoihara **who says ** Thanks a lot :D I always know that Norway is very lovely :) Please tell Finland that i will protect him..maybe :/ Sweden is so creepy..****thanks again, Aly**

Finland: Thank you Aly, but I'm fully capable of protecting myself. I will call you when I need help ^^

Me: And now we have our dear ever welcomed guest, **Inuppe**!

**Cuba: gracias for the hug Cu-kun -kiss him on the cheek-**

** Prussia: HAH! dont make me laugh, Albino boy. Even your bruder is awesome than you. Admit, i'm way more AWESOMER.**

Me: Cuba says thank you and that you're really cute ^^ (for the kiss)

Prussia: I AM THE AWESOMEST OF THE AWESOME AND NO ONE CAN DENY THAT FACT!

Germany: you screw up all the time and I'm always saving you. You are far from awesome.

Prussia: NONSENSE DUMMKOPF

Germany: You eat your bird when you get drunk

Prussia: NO I DON'T!

Germany: I see yellow feather bits between your teeth

Prussia: THAT WASN'T MY BIRD!

Germany: And he's lost a few feathers.

Prussia: HE'S BALDING!

Germany: You're no longer a country

Prussia: and I saved yours, ever since world war 2. without me, you might not even be here anymore

Germany:...that's the only awesome thing you've done

Prussia: WHICH MAKES ME AWESOME HAHAHAA

Me: -le sigh- I'm getting tired of seeing Germany argue with Prussia.

Prussia: BECAUSE I'M AWESOME?

Me: Because you won't shut up. even Inuppe says your bruder is awesomer than you.

Germany: HAHAHA

Prussia: WHAT THE? I have red eyes AND THAT ALONE MAKES ME AWESOME!

Me: looking like a certain sparkly vampire makes you far from awesome...

Germany: Ja.

Prussia: NOT FAIR! YOU GUYS ALWAYS GANG UP ON ME AGAINST THIS INUPPE PERSON!

Me: cause she's better than you Albino boy.

Prussia: I'M THE AWESOMEST PERSON AROUND AND NO ONE CAN CHANGE THAT HAHAHA!

Germany: -pulls Prussia's ear-

Prussia: OW Ow ow...

Me: who's awesome now?

Prussia:...

Me: admit defeat yet?

Prussia: NEVER!

Me: -le sigh- maybe I should invite Inuppe over...I'm getting bored.

Prussia: IS MY AWESOME PRESENCE NOT ENOUGH?

Me: your awesome loudness is killing my ears.

Germany: Mine too, and I'm the louder bruder.

Me: what do you say Inuppe? wanna come over? 8D

Prussia: AND FACE ME? 8D


	19. Alovelyending

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Me: I wish Japan were here QAQ**  
**

America: HEY! What about THE HERO help you with the interview today? 8D

Me: That's a fantastic idea!

America: Today, we have **Alovelyending ** and her question is

**Ok first Dora (hope ya don't mind the name too much)Are you a homestucker?**

** America:Why havent you said much? Its a little annoying but anyway do you like cherry or grape kool-aid better?**

** Canada:What is it like having so many languages being spoken in your country (although its primarly english and french?) Does help you get used to all the shouting nations?**

** Russia:Become one,yes?(innoccent friendly becoming one)**

** Prussia:Pffft you are awesomer than germany because your no longer exist yet you do exist but anyway best childhood memory between you and germany?**

** Between You,Spain and frenchie?**

Me: There's a question for me? O.o so unusal...  
I have no idea what homestuck is but I heard its a game? Sadly I do not have time to try it out as I'm busy every hour of the day doing a lot of stuff. -bows- sorry :/

America: THE HERO WILL PLAY THE GAME FOR YOU HAHAHA!  
Next question is for me. I haven't said much because Dorayaki-chan does not invite me to the show often enough.

Me: because no one asks you anything o3o;;

America: THE HERO SHOULD STILL BE HERE FOR ALL REASONS! XD  
Hmm, I think I like grape kool-aid better. Then again, grape flavoured anything is what I prefer!

Next question is for my brother: What is it like having so many languages being spoken in your country?

Canada: I think its really cool, considering how it makes us all multi-racial and special.

Me: Hero's should not answer for others =3=

America: I didn't answer for him.

Me: O.o put your leaf back on Canada!

Canada: Ok

America: Next question is for...

Me: America? AMERICA! WHAT'S WRONG? YOU LOOK SO PALE!

-America points at the door-

Me: Russia? oh yeah you're afraid of him.

Russia: America, will you finally become one with me? ^J^

America: I WILL NEVER BE PART OF YOU!

Russia: Then I shall use force da? -whips out pipe-

America: AHHHH -runs-

Me: o3o''' I need a better host next time...Canada, make sure your brother's fine ok?

Canada: -already gone-

Me: To our fan: NEVER offer yourself up to be one with Russia, or you'll end up like America.  
Ok, next question is for...Prussia.

Prussia: What's with the pause?

Me: I'm not looking forward to your visit

Prussia: WHY WOULD YOU YOU BE SAD?

Me: you give me a headache everytime you're here.

Prussia: WHAT?

Me: ANYWAY, our fan says: **Pffft you are awesomer than Germany because you no longer exist yet you do exist but anyway best childhood memory between you and Germany?**

Prussia: HA I AM AWESOMER THAN MY BRUDER!  
Best childhood memory...OH I REMEMBER! There was once where we were in the backyard and little puny Germany wanted to fight me...

Germany: NEIN! NOT THAT ONE!

Prussia: and we fought. He was so cute, jumping about like a little bunny thinking he was awesome when I was the awesome one...

Germany: Sh-SHUT UP!

Prussia: Then he threw cute little punches at my knee thinking they would hurt. So I flicked two fingers at his forehead and he ran away crying. Of course I had to go calm him down after that...West...what are you...NOOOO

Me: o3o'' It seems that Germany has dragged Prussia out of the studio by his collar...wait Germany! we have one last question!

Germany: hurry up.

Me: Best memory between Prussia, Spain and France.

Prussia: Back then we were called the 'Bad friends trio' and just going around creeping people out was always fun.

Germany: Times up. -drags Prussia-

Prussia: AWW COME ON WEST! YOU WERE SO CUTE!

Germany: SHUT UP DUMMKOPF

Me: o3o'' I'm gonna go make sure Germany doesn't murder Prussia, even though I can't stand him. Till next time ^^


	20. RyokoRyukestu 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Me: Today's guest that I forced...er...I mean invited to host the show with me is the one and only Germany!

Germany: Why am I here again?

Me: cause Prussia's gonna be here.

Germany:...and?

Me: and Italy too.

Germany: Fine.

Me: Today's question is by **RyokoRyukestu**

**Aw Russia so cute (did I say that out loud) ^^' oh well more question what do you guy think of snapped!Canada and snapped!Italy? And Prussia did you enjoy The hot tub?**

China do you have a name for your panda? A/N Arggh can't think of any more question test are hard! I hate Spanish and math

Russia: I know I am cute ^J^ that's why you should be one with me da?

Germany: Get out.

Russia: I'll come by and *BEEP* you later Germany ^J^

Germany:...

Me: o3o''' don't die...

Germany: I won't.  
What do we think of snapped! Canada and Italy?

Snapped! Canada: Oh France~hehehe

France: He's creepier than I am -escapes-

Germany: Italy...put, the knife, down...

Snapped!Italy: Shut up Germany *w* Come, let me carve beautiful drawings into your back.

Germany: Italy, stop this now.

Snapped!Italy: Oh? who are you to stop me? Come here...

Me: -shoots dart at Snapped! Italy and Canada-  
France, please take care of Canada. Germany..handle Italy with care.

France: Oui madame.

Germany: You're going back to the freezer.

Me: Who's horrible idea was it to let them out anyway?  
Anyway, next is Prussia. How did you enjoy the tub?

Prussia: I don't know, I don't remember much of it.

Germany: You dived in head first thinking it was a beer pool and cracked your head at the bottom. Somehow you didn't break your thick skull and slurped half of the beer in there. Then you got completely drunk and thought that Gilbird was a light bulb and tried to screw him into the bottom of the tub. I had to drag you and Gilbird out of there.

Prussia: Oh yeah...good times XD

Germany: NEIN! I'M NEVER LETTING YOU INTO THAT TUB AGAIN!

Prussia: Fine. I won't go in there again, only because I felt my head splitting into two for a whole week.

Germany: Thank gott.

Me: and next, we have China.

China: Hello aru!

Germany: Does your panda have a name?

China: yes aru! I call him 滚滚 (_Gun gun_). It means roll around.

Germany: O.o why the odd name?

China: Because he's so cute and round I think he may roll away one day aru. In fact, that happened last week.

Germany: Mein gott, is he ok?

China: Yes aru. He rolled around on the ground like a ball and it was so cute aru!

Me: Awww -w- last question is a reply from me. I know, exams are horrible x.x I hate math too XD  
Well, I'm outta questions. Till next time ^^


	21. Inuppe 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Me: -sets perfect silver tea set on the table- 3...2...1...

England: You called?

Me: OMG IT WORKED! -jumps up and down like a very happy fangirl-

Er..I mean yes. I need you to host the show with me!

England: Fair enough. -serves self with tea-

Me: Ok so shall we start?

England: Today's inquiry is sent in by the very lovely **Inuppe**

**konichiwa :D**

prussia: how many times did you ate your bird? ._.

**france: can i hug you? pwease?**

England: First, we have Prussia.

Prussia: Yo Mr eyebrows!

England:...What...?

Me: Er...Lookie England! flying mint bunny!

England: -goes off looking for it-

Me: Phew...back to Prussia, how many times have you eaten your bird?

Prussia: Hmm...there was that one time, and that other time...I lost count.

Me: Shall we ask Germany?

Prussia: Can't. West is on a date with a certain Italian that we all know.

Me: Ahh that would be rude.

Hungary: close to 30

Prussia: WHAA-

Hungary: -drags Prussia out of the studio- You're late again.

Prussia: Sorry Honey...

Me: o3o''' scary and sweet.

England: What did I miss?

Me: Nothing much. Ask the next question~

England: Our fan wants a hug from that bloody frog.

France: Who wouldn't madame? -hands rose to me-

Me: Stop cutting off the poor flowers -.-''' -gives rose to Inuppe-

France: But why? the flowers are beautiful yes?

Me: well you're killing plants. Stop it.

France: Alas, I cannot, for the rose is my trademark.

Me: Fine.

England: -sip sip-

France: Eh? England is particularly quiet today.

Me: I gave him special tea.

France: Special how?

Me: Just watch.

England: What are you blabbering on abo...-England faints-

France: OMG What did you put in his tea?

Me: Sleeping pills 8D

France: But why madame?

Me: Cause he's cute when he's asleep :3

France: Ah, that I would have to agree madame. Now if you excuse me, I'll get England out of here for you.

Me: Alright -w-

America: That's a horrible idea!

Me: Huh? How? O.o

America: It's France we're talking about here.

Me:...Oh God. After him!

America: Right on your tail. HOLD ON ENGLAND! THE HERO WILL SAVE YOU! along with his sidekick who screwed up.

Me: -.-'''

I have to go chase France and save England now, so till next time!


	22. RyokoRyukestu 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Me: Hi** RyokoRyukestu! **I need to ask you something, who is your favourite character? is it Canada? 8D

Question for the show: **More question for you guys :3 Canada do you any special trick for winning hockey game? Russia don't rape Germany he belong to Italy ;-; sealand how it like on your little nation? Prussia who do you like? A/N yay test almost over I was so close to killing my teacher and my annoying classmate who distract me all the time**

Canada: any special trick for hockey? I don't even play hockey.

Me: But why? hockey is the best game ever!

Canada: And also the most dangerous.

Me: Hmm...true.  
NEXT we shall invite Germany

Russia: Why not me? ^J^

Me: Er...cause you're busy?

Russia: Nope ^J^

Me: OMG is that China begging for your forgiveness and wanting you to go back to him?

China: WHAT ARU?

Russia: Oh China~

China: AHHHH

Me: Phew. Now back to you Germany. What happened?

Germany: He's still mad that I took Poland.

Me: And?

Germany: I have a broken arm. Its healed though

Me: Woah what did he do? whack you with the water pipe?

Germany: cracked it with his bare hands. It's not the pain that gets to me, its his stare...it still creeps me out

Me: I know how that feels...Ok next we have little sealand.

Sealand: Hiya!

Me: What's it like in that tiny dot that's even smaller than Singapore?

Sealand: cramped. I wanna go live with England

England:...No.

Sealand: ;-;

Me: Aww c'mon England!

England: He's the reason why I have eyebags.

Me: o3o''' ok then. Next is Prussia

Prussia: Who do I like? THE AWESOME ME LIKES NO ONE!

Hungary: Prussia~ what did you just say? -holding frying pan tightly-

Prussia: Er...except you honey!

Hungary: That's more like it.

Me: So cute -w- West must be pretty happy that you have such an adorable girlfriend!

Hungary: Germany's so kind to me. He books random dinners for me and Prussia~! speaking of which, we're gonna be late!

Prussia: Don't worry honey, we'll get a table as long as I'm here.

Hungary: Ok. Race you to the car

Prussia: YOU'RE ON!

Germany: is she gone?

Me: Hungary? yeah. why?

Germany: I just booked the dinners for her so Prussia would stay out of the bar.

Me: o3o''' that's pretty clever.

Prussia: I'm still here you know

Germany: Oh hey bruder...

Prussia: Yeah, we'll talk about this later.

Me: o3o''' good luck

Germany: Danke

Me: Till next time everyone!


	23. Inuppe's interview

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

Me: Hello Minna! Today we have a special guest, her name is Inuppe and she will be proving to us all that She is indeed awesomer than Prussia!

Prussia: WHICH IS TOTALLY TRUE BY THE WAY!

Me: ^^'''and Germany here will be out mediator

Germany: Ja.

Me: Let us start. Inuppe, tell us more about yourself and what you think of Prussia ^^

Inuppe: well, i'm a tomboy and my friends said that i look like America or Canada (yes i wear specss) though, i have brown hair. I was born in Malaysia, then Japan and last Germany. I'm like Turkey, but sometimes like Lichtenstein. For Prussia, he's VERY annoying and thinks he's more AWESOME even his country is gone.

Prussia: I'M AWESOME BECAUSE MY COUNTRY IS GONE!

Germany: No you're not.

Prussia: YES I AM! I'M STILL EXISTING AREN'T I?

Me: o3o'''

Inuppe: -sigh- i don't see why fangirls go crazy over him -_-" i always prefer Cuba 0w0

Me: I'm not that into Cuba since he only comes out once or twice in the whole anime. -prepares to get shot-  
I don't see why fangirls go crazy either. I prefer his bruder.

Prussia: I AM AWESOME! THAT'S WHY I HAVE FANGIRLS HAHAHA

Germany: You get drunk half the time and do stupid things.

Prussia: AND ITS PART OF MY AWESOMENESS!

Inuppe: XP meanie! and Prussia, its NOT part of your 'awesomeness', its part of your 'intelligence', if you have any -_-

Prussia: OF COURSE I HAVE INTELLIGENCE!

Hungary: Prussia~

Prussia: O/O wh-what's she doing here?

Me: I don't know. Germany?

Germany: She invited herself. -wink wink-

Me: Ahh hehe

Inuppe: Hungary! :D and is others here also? 0w0

Me: They're all ready to come in at the call of their name. Feel free to bring in anyone ^^

Prussia: HEY! Hungary what are you doing here?

Hungary: Collecting you for our date, or did you forget? *w* -whips out pan-

Prussia: Er..no honey, I'm coming!

Me: Does this conclude the end of the Prussia's awesomeness challenge?

Prussia: THE FIGHT WILL NEVER END!

Hungary: Prussia~

Prussia:...Ok fine I'll stop

Inuppe: :D China! I choose you! *got out a cute real live hello kitty*

Hello Kitty: hi～ :3

Me:Hi China! So Inuppe, what's it like being on the show so far? ^^

Inuppe: its fine :3 without Prussia that is...

China: OMG ARU! *glomps Hello Kitty* X/D

Inuppe: -sigh- i want Cuba... -3-

Me: feel free to summon Cuba if you want ^^ you can ask them any question you can possibly think of too

Germany: Can I leave?

Me: Why?

Italy: Doitsu~

Inuppe: ciao Ita-chan~! And, i summon Cuba! :D

Me: Hi Cuba! Italy~~ what brings you here?

Italy: I wanted to see doitsu~

Germany: -/-

Me: tsundere as always i see -w-

Inuppe: hav fun with Doitsu~! -w-  
CUBA~! *glomps him*

Cuba: O/O

Me: O.o

Inuppe: hehe sorry, fangirl is taking over me ^^"

Me: Aww its ok that happens to me a lot too when Japan is around. Once when he came over I resisted the urge so much that it was written all over my face 'I WANT TO GLOMP YOU RIGHT NOW' In the end Japan took pity on me and allowed me to give him a hug which was the worse decision in his life. He nearly died cause I hugged him way too tightly 8D I guess thats why he's kinda avoiding me now what about you? anything weird experience you had with Cuba? :3

Inuppe: well, whenever i see him, i became very crazy and silly, like Ameica

America: Hey!

Inuppe: I have a question for you, give me a reason why you like Japan so very much? =w=

Me: please refer to my bio. there are 7 reasons as to why I absolutely love Japan ^^ but I guess the reason why I love Japan oh so much is that he's so sweet and kind and polite and cute and the list goes on... what about you? why do you love Cuba so much? XD

Inuppe: well, at first he started to hurt Canada, but then when he apologize, Canada became solid. He likes ice cream like me, very manly, and i wanted to say, he's my favorite and always will be ^^

Me: Aww so sweet x3 well this interview has to end. Its so nice to have you guest staring ^^ hope you could come by some other time again!

Inuppe: 'kay x3 hasta la pasta!


	24. Inuppe 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Me: Haven't been writing proper fics lately...

Japan: Why not?

Me: No one reads them anyway OTL

Japan: Good things come to those who wait

Me: You think so?

Japan: Hai. So why not we get started with this interview.

Me: Hai. Today's question is from **Inuppe**

**Well, since i've been commenting on this AWESOME fanfic, i decide to do this**

Prussia: -kick his vital regions- :3

Russia: become one, yes? ( not in a disturbing way)

China: here's a hello kitty :D

Ameica: can i be your sidekick?

All except Prussia: can i hav a hug?

**a hug from you too, Dora-chan! x3**

Me: o3o''' Prussia's gonna be away...for a few weeks...

Russia: Become one with me? Sure ^J^ -carries Inuppe away-

Me: -.-''' what did I say about NEVER becoming one with Russia? I'm gonna go save her. Japan, take care of things while I'm gone ok?

Japan: Hai. China-san, You've received another Hello Kitty

China: Eh really? Aiya, my cabinet is so full. I don't know where to put it.

Japan: What about your bed?

China: Hmmm that's a good idea! Thanks Nihon!

Japan: Hai, Onii-san. Next we have America-kun

America: YES YOU CAN BE MY SIDEKICK! as long as you keep Russia away from me.

Me: I'm back with Inuppe. Don't EVER do something stupid like that again ok!  
A hug from me? Well I don't usually hug people except Japan

Japan: No. However, will a simple handshake do?

America: -glomps Inuppe-

China: -puts Inuppe in a panda outfit and hugs-

France: Of course madame~!

Russia: -GLOMP-

Italy: Ve~

Me: Hmmm Germany's missing O.o oh wait he went to take care of his bruder...sorry Inuppe

Cuba: Here's ice cream~!

Me: o3o''' lucky I'll see you guys next time ^^


	25. The Awesome Italy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Me: Heyo~! Today's question is from **The Awsome Italy**

**Spain: How did you handle Romano when he was a kid? It seemed kinda impossible.**

Romano: Can i have a tomato?

Italy; can i have your recipie for pasta noodles? I heard you make yours special.

Germany: How does Italy do with training over-time?

Spain: How do I handle Romano? well he matured with age so he was much easier to handle as he grew up, isn't that right little Romano? -pinches cheek-

Romano: -throws tomato at Spain and fan- DON'T YOU DARE PINCH MY CHEEK AGAIN BASTARD

Spain: Aww you're so cute 0w0 -kisses cheek-

Romano: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!

Me: You're blushing 0w0

Romano: STUPID BASTARDO!

Italy: Its not nice to call your lover names fratello~

Romano: WHAT?

Me: Hey Italy~ can I have a peek at that pasta recipe?

Italy: Eh? I have to ask fratello first.

Romano: NO. NEVER.

Me: o3o Ita-chan~ -pinches cheek- so cute~! like your fratello ^^

Romano: STOP CALLING ME CUTE STUPIDO!

Me: kyaaaa -gets whacked-

Italy: Spain~ you should take little Romano out of here~

Spain: ok. Sorry Dora.

Me: Its ok..x.x

Romano: -mumble mumble-

Me: and now we have doitsu~

Italy: Ve~

Me: How does Ita-chan do with training over time?

Germany: He's not bad I guess..He can run

Me: and?

Germany:...He can run

Me: er...ok...

Italy: Doitsu~~ let's go see fratello~

Romano: KEEP THAT POTATO BASTARD AWAY FROM ME

Germany: Or maybe not...

Me: o3o I'm gonna leave Italy and Germany now~ till next time ^^

Germany:...

Italy: VE~


	26. RyokoRyuketsu 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Me Hello~ today's question is by **RyokoRyukestu**

**Hey Dorayaki yes canada is my favorite how did you guess lawl :3 so Canada what do you think of Netherlands? Russia you should try giving panda type gift to china maybe that will work. Italy how much do you love Germany? question for all have you seen hetaoni and do any of you watch mlp my little pony and if you do have you seen the video cupcake or rainbow factory A/N all of these are really scary and sad**

Me: I kinda noticed Canada was your favourite by all the questions you asked 0w0

Canada: Someone notices me! Netherlands? I've never heard of him

Me: Neither have I 0^0 sorry -bows-

Russia: Panda type gift to China? -puts me in a panda suit-

Me: Eh?

Russia: China! I have a present for you!

China: -looks at me-

Me: this isn't gonna work

China: SO CUTE ARU! -glomps-

Me: UWAH OAO

China: I'm gonna feed you and clothe you and take care of you aru! -drags me away-

Me: O.O OK! 0w0

Russia: Can I come?

China: Sure aru!

Russia: Thank you fan!

Canada: o3o ok...Dorayaki-chan's gone...I guess I'm in charge. And now we will invite Ita-chan.

Italy: Ve~

Canada: how much do you love Germany?

Italy: If Germany left me one day I don't know how I'll go on with life

Canada: I wish France treated me like that...

Germany: ITALIA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!

Italy: Doitsuu T^T

Germany: Er...we have to go for training...

Italy: Kissu

Germany: NOT HERE AND NOW!

Italy: U-wahh -starts to tear-

Germany: Ok ok. -kisses Italy on the lips- now can we go?

Italy: Ve~

Me: I HAVE PROOF HAHAHAHA

Germany: -stomps on video camera- Now we can go

Me: =3= so mean.

Canada: How did you come back?

Me: I took off the suit cause China was scaring me.

Canada: Eh? How?

Me: I couldn't breathe.

Canada: Ohh...China sure is strong for a 4000 year old man

Me: Yea aru...

Canada: And he's influential too.

Me: Eh? oh aru...-face palms- Next question, hetaoni? I've heard of it and I've read a summary of it but I'm not exactly sure what happens.

Canada: I think Romano watches MLP

Me: EH REALLY? that's so not like him o3o

Canada: Spain says it calms him down

Me: o3o'''

China: Panda-san!

Me: U-WAH! Sorry guys I gotta go. See you next time ^^;;; -runs like the wind-


	27. kokoyuki27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Me Hello~ to..-gets pushed away-

America: Today's question will be answered by THE HERO!

Me: -whacks America-

America: Ow...what was that for!

Me: NEVER push me off like that again

America: and this is my sidekick!

Me: =3='''

-America and me start fighting-

England:...stop acting like children! You can both host the show ok?

Me: Fine. Today's question is from **kokoyuki27**

**Fufufu, i am surprised no one asked about this yet. So i am like, totally going to ask this.**

England and America, what do you both have to say about USUK. And England, I am a huge fan of yours, can i seriously hug you. Please?

Oh i love your scones ;D

Shall be greedy :D

Romano~ has Spain ever 'accidentally' touched your curl before? How did you react if he did?

-

That aside, Lovely chapters dear. I love the way you portray France and Japan, especially France XD

Me: Oh you like France? shall I call him in? 0w0

England: Call that bloody frog in and I will kill you myself.

Me: o3o''' that's a no. So, what do you think of USUK?

England: Its absolutely ridiculous. Most ridiculous thing I've heard. Even more ridiculous than that frog's pink sparkly hat.

America: Aww don't be like that Iggy~

England:...

Me: He didn't retort. HEY YOU NEVER LET ME CALL YOU IGGY!

England: DON'T CALL ME IGGY -hits my head-

Me: Uwah -3- so mean.

America: -rubs my head- Aww Iggy, no need to be overly protective of your nickname~

Me: Eh? Yuki wants a hug o3o

America: from who?

Me: Iggles.

England: stop giving me weird names. A hug from me? That's new. I guess a small one won't hurt...

America: BACK OF YUKI! IGGY IS MINE! MINE YOU HEAR ME? MINEEEEE

Me: Woah...chill dude o3o

Endland: Calm down. It's just a small one ok?

America: =3=

England: -hugs Yuki- See? nothing wrong with that

America: =3=''''

Me: How do we get him to cool down? O.o

England: Like this. -puts hand out to block camera and kisses America on the lips-

America: Forgiven.

Me: I STILL HAVE THAT ON FILM HAHAHA

America: I'll destroy that camera.

Me: o3o''' I'll delete it. Now you two go off and have a nice time alright? -pushes both out-  
To Yuki: I hope you enjoyed that fluff *w*  
Ok next question! Let us invite Spamano!

Romano:...what?

Me: hehe good thing Romano still doesn't know what Spamano is ^^'''

Spain: It means...-covers mouth-

Me: DON'T TELL HIM!

Romano: What?

Spain: Nothing~

Romano:...

Me: SO, Spain, have you ever touched Romano's curl before?

Spain: -playing with Romano's curl-

Me: O.O Spain's still alive...ITS A MIRACLE! -touches curl-

Romano: GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY CURL YOU BASTARDO!

Me: OAO''

Spain: Aww don't worry. I didn't get permission to touch it that easily.

Me: Really? What did you do?

Spain: Daily allowance of tomatoes and some other stuff...

Romano: That if he mentions out loud he'll never see day light again.

Me: ^^''' ok...

Spain: Amore

Romano:..W-what?

Spain: -hugs-

Romano: WHAT THE HELL?

Spain: So cute.

Romano: GET OFF ME STUPIDO BASTARDO!

Me: Romano's blushing 0w0  
Me shall leave these 2 to be in their own little world...if you get what I mean ;D

Till next time! ^^ -leaves-

Romano: HEY! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THIS GUY!


	28. RyokoRyuketsu 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Me: -le ish ashleep-

Canada: Er...Dorayaki wake up! -shake shake-

Me: LET ME SLEEP

Canada: Ok o3o'''

Me: i'm gonna go get smth to keep me alive. Tell them why and start the interview for me Matt.

Canada: Ok. Recently, Dorayaki's exams are over and now she's suffering from post-exam insomnia. Don't worry though, she'll be alright in a few days ^^'' Meanwhile, I'll host the show for her. Today's question is ** RyokoRyukestu**

**Question for America was there ever a time when you were fat? England why don't you let sealand come with you ;-; So Russia how did it go with china? Romano have you ever seen Italy does something evil or such?**

Canada: A time when he was fat? He's still fat under that jacket.

America: It's muscle!

Canada: Its fat. -poke poke-

America: IT'S MUSCLE!

Canada: Then why is it jiggling?

America: IT'S MUSCLE!

Canada: o3o ok..

Next we have Uncle England!

England: What do you want America?

Canada: Actually...It's Canada...

England:Oh...

Canada: Why don't you let sealand come with you?

England: I'll never get any sleep from that hyper active bunny...

Me: I'm back -still dead-

England: You look awful.

Me:...Gee Thanks captain DUH

Anyway, What's next Canada?

Canada: She wants to know about the Russia thing.

Me: Hmmm...Oh I remember. China paid more attention to me in that panda suit than he did to Russia. I feel kinda sorry for him...

Russia: China has become one with me now. Now its your turn da? ^J^

Me: What did you do to him...

Russia: He's in my closet ^J^

Me:...He can get himself outta there on his own...Next question!

Canada: Romano, has Italy ever done something bad?

Romano: Fratello? Nah he's as wonderful as an angel. In fact that's all he's ever been. Why do you think countries fight over him?

Me: he can't be THAT good.

Romano: Trust me, he is. If you're looking for an Italy that's bad to the bone, try snapped!Italy.

Me: No, never. Thanks for dropping by Romano -tosses tomato-

Romano: -catches tomato and bites-

Canada: That's all the questions we have for today~!

Kumajirou: Who are you?

Canada: Your master ^^'''


	29. kokoyuki27 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Me: Who shall I invite today...

China: Has anyone seen my wok aru?

Me: CHINA IT IS!

China: Huh?

Me: Please host the show with me today?

China: I have to find my wok aru!

Me: -hands new wok-

China: Ah Thank you aru! I'll repay you by hosting this "show"

Me: Yay 0w0

China: Today's question is from **kokoyuki27 ** aru

**So... Much... Fanservice XD**

** Thanks a lot! **

** Help me thank England for the hug **

** And you can give this to America /hands bag of burger.**

** Oh dear Romano, what exactly did Spain give you XD**

Me: I'm glad you like the fanservice 0w0 wasn't easy...to say the least

China: I can imagine aru...

Me: England does not accept anymore hugs, but he accepts your thanks ^^

America forgives you for hugging his Iggy too! and he says thanks for the burgers!

China: She wants to talk to Romano aru

Me: why...

China: she wants to know what Spain gave him aru

Me: Er...

Spain: Just the normal stuff I guess. No chores, a place to live, and in return he makes me dinner! Romano's food is delizioso!

Me: Aww I wish we could try ^^

Romano: No.

China: why aru? Its always good to let people try your food aru

Spain: Because Romano only cooks for me and his fratello

Romano: WHAT? I cook for everyone!

Spain: You wouldn't share your food when France and Prussia came over a few times.

Romano:...They didn't want to eat it..

Spain: They begged you for it

Me: Is someone overly protective? =w=

Romano: Shut up.

China: Aiyah! I need to go. Thank you for having me here, Zai Jian!

Me: Bye~

Spain: We need to go too, isn't that right little tomato?

Romano: STOP CALLING ME THAT

Me: So cute 0w0 Ok then bye~

Till next time~


	30. Lumina Balderson

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Me: Hallo an alle (brownie points for those who can guess the language ;D) Today, we have a very tricky question which I've been thinking about for quite a while. (The lack of updates is cause of this and my laziness OTL)

Anyway, the question is from **Lumina Balderson**

**To all: Thoughts on the "Germany is Holy Roman Empire" Theory?**

Me: Gee I haven't seen a bomb question like this in a while. Hmm I think that little HRE might be Germany, I mean look at the similarities!

Japan: Hai, though I am not sure if doitsu-san is HRE-san

Me: Why not?

England: We have no evidence!

Me: But the almost coincidental similarities?

Japan: Maybe its all just a huge coincidence

China: Nonsense aru! Coincidences like that don't just happen aru!

France: And look at our lovely fleur Italy, Germany's madly in love with him no? And remember what HRE felt towards Italy when he was chibitalia?

America: THERE'S ABSOLUTELY NO WAY THIS IS ALL A HUGE COINCIDENCE! GERMANY IS HRE!

Canada: But we really don't know...

America: JAPAN! make a time machine so we can go back in time and see what happened!

Japan: That is not possible, America-san

Spain: The bad touch trio and England and China were still around when HRE disappeared

England & China: Why are we separated? (aru)

Spain: Because I had no idea how to put you into the sentence...

Russia: I was there too da? ^J^ though I don't remember noticing HRE

Prussia: AND I KNOW FOR SURE THAT MY BRUDER IS NOT HRE

Romano: HRE wears your stupid clothes when he was younger -bites tomato-

Prussia: THESE ROBES ARE AWESOME YOU LITTLE BRAT

Romano: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME!

Spain: Ahh Romano -pats head-

Romano: OI STOP THAT =3=

Me: OI FOCUS!

-everyone stops arguing/what they were doing-

Me: sigh...why don't we just ask Italy since he should know more about this situation than us?

Prussia: why not my bruder?

Me: Cause he can't remember a single thing

Everyone: Ok (in whatever language you can imagine)

Me: Ita-chan~ I have pasta! and your fratello is here!

Italy: PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~

Me: Ita-chan, can I ask you something?

Italy: Ve~

Me: Do you think the Germany you're dating now could be the HRE you kissed when you were younger?

Italy: Eh? I think so

Me: EH WHY?

Italy: Their kisses feel about the same

Me: o3o''' you memorised how HRE's kisses felt like? but he only kissed you once...

France: People will always remember what their first kiss feels like madame~ would you like yours from me?

Me: Stick to England and away from me.

England: HEY!

Me: Anyway...

-Le certain German enters the building-

Germany: Mein gott...did I miss a world meeting or something?

Italy: They were talking about you doitsuu

Germany:...

America: C'MON ENGLAND LET'S GO

England: Er...I agree for once...

-America and England flee-

-BTT also runs away-

-China is gone cause Russia is here-

-we now have Japan, Canada and Romano...At least I think Canada's still here 030-

-Oh wait...he disappeared too-

Japan: Konnichiwa doitsuu-san

Me: YOU SCARED MY GUESTS =3=

Germany: sorry...

Romano: What are you doing here potato bastard?

Germany: Everyone disappeared so I came here to check and everyone was here. Somehow they all ran away once they saw me

Italy: I don't know what happened either...At least Fratello is still here

Romano: I'm gonna make sure this potato bastard doesn't harm you

Italy: Aww fratello -hug- but I know Germany won't hurt me

Me: And I have a pan 0w0

Japan: And me, a katana

Italy: So you can go accompany Spain =w=

Romano...tch fine. -leaves-

Me: And now we have the axis powers

Japan: Dorayaki-chan, let's ask doitsu

Me: Will he even remember anything?

Germany: What?

Me: were you HRE?

Germany:...I don't know myself. But I do remember wearing my bruder's robes when I was little. And I remember falling in love with this cute little maid who would never open her eyes. Everything else is just a blur

Japan:...I...I see...

Me: o3o Coincidence or not? Well I leave that to my audience to decide =w=

Till next time! ^^


	31. RyokoRyukestu 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Me: Prussia says he'll be waiting for you to get out of the hospital first **Inuppe** and everyone else sends you Ice cream ^^ I suggest you avoid England's one...

England: HEY!

* * *

Me: Today's question is from our fan **RyokoRyukestu**

**Canada where did you get kumajirou he's so cute, Russia maybe this time you can dress up like a panda so china will pay more attention to you, America what your favorite type of burger? Have any of you gone to jail before? Also have anybody seen Hetaoni or play anemsia the dark descent? That all for now :3**

Me: Still no idea what Hetaoni or anemsia is (other than its a game) o3o sorry -bows-

Canada: One day when I was exploring Alaska, I saw this cute little polar bear who was alone in the snow. I just went over and collected the little ball of fur. He's been Kumajirou ever since.

Me: Awww so cute =w=

Russia: Me dress up like a panda? No.

Me: Eh why?

Russia: Why should I? ^J^

Me: o3o its times likes these that its best not to question Russia...

Russia: You will survive well in Russia then ^J^

Me: Good to know...next we have America

Russia: America? *w*

Me: CHINA! Get Russia outta here!

Russia: China is here? -leaves to find him-

America: Thanks for getting rid of him. He creeps me out...

Me: He creeps everyone out

America: He's been doing that since the cold war.

Me:...what kind of burgers do you like?

America: ALL that's why I created burgers. I LIKE ALL KINDS

Me: Any specifics? 0w0

America: hmm the burger of my dreams would be everything in 1 burger. Patty, cheese, eggs, bacon, fish, lettuce, tomatoes, bread, sauce...

Me: The ultimate burger OAO -drools-  
Ah anyway, Ryoko asks if anyone has gone to Jail before

England: France. I know cause I arrested him.

Me: Oh yeah, England's a pirate AND police in case anyone didn't know ^^

What did he go to jail for?

England: Harassment.

America: That's the same thing you put me in jail for

England: Yes, you were harassing me.

America: NOT COOL

Me: o3o what about the bad touch trio?

England: Germany keeps his brother under well control and Spain's too busy with Romano to cause any trouble, so that leaves France.

Me: I see...

Canada: Is daddy in jail again?

England: I'm afraid so

America: DON'T WORRY LIL BRO! YOU'LL COME LIVE WITH ME!

Canada: Ok.

America: Pancake burger with maple syrup sounds nice.

Canada: Shall we go try it out?

America: YEAH LETS GO

-gone-

Me: Oh well thanks officer Kirkland ^^

Till next time!


	32. RyokoRyukestu 10 and Inuppe 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Me: Ok so recently, I've had so much time on my hands that I've been working on 3 new fics and I've been watching lots of Hetalia Doujinshi, which resulted in the delay of this interview OTL sorry!**  
**

Moving on~ Today I'll be answering **RyokoRyketsu** and **Inuppe**. I've combined their questions into this interview cause their questions are kinda short. SO without further delay, let us start with the first question by **RyokoRyuketsu**!

**Aw you don't know what Hetaoni you should search it on YouTube (it get pretty sad and scary near the end) Do you know what yandere!Italy and yandere!canada Mean if you don't search hetalia don't mess with me and click on the one that said yandere!Italy for everyone who do you want to kill the most? Umm not much question this sorry ;;**

Me: Who do you want to kill most? I don't think anyone would wanna...

England: France.

Russia: Everyone who won't become one with me ^J^

Japan: We should not kill each other.

Me: o3o'' that was...unexpected...Hmmm I know what Yandere!Italy and Canada is. It's the same as snapped!Italy or Canada...

Snapped!Italy: someone called?

Me: Uh Oh...DOITSUUU

Germany: Wha-...Mein Gott...

S!Canada: Why don't you type my name in full Dora? Why? -knife in hand-

Me: OAO -runs- FRANCE CONTROL YOUR BROTHER!

France: Hey! don't bully madame! come attack me if you will!

England: And me

Prussia: I'll protect you bruder!

Germany: You don't even have a sword in hand!

Prussia: THE AWESOME ME USES FISTS!

-everyone is fighting Snapped! Canada and Italy-

Me: Ahh I'm safe =w=

Japan: Don't forget to save the others again

Me: Oh yeah! Everyone! Hold your breath!

Snapped (both): Why should I listen to-

Me: RELEASE THE GAS!

-said people faints-

Me: Ok we can breathe now

-gasps can be heard-

Me: Someone put them back in the freezer...and lock it this time!

France: Oui...

Germany: Ok...Danke...

Me: ahh now that that's taken care of, It's time for **Inuppe**'s question

hi everyone! i'm out of the hospital now

** Prussia: our challenge shall be resume, but a new king of awesome has surpass us: New Prussia and his queen, Malaysia. So, that neither of us are winners of awesome, sorry dude ewe**

** all: thanks for the ice cream**

** Dorayaki: why can't i try iggy's ice cream?**

****Prussia: Aww its ok about the challenge. Even though the awesome me would've probably won HAHA but I need the time to spend it with Hungary

Hungary: Hey how about we go shoot water balloons at said people? 0w0

Prussia: LET'S GO!

Me: So cute =w= Why can't you try Iggy's ice cream? Have you tasted earl grey ice cream?

England: It happen to be extremely delectable you know!

Me: Yeah, to you.

Japan: I also suggest not to try England-san's Ice cream.

Me: It's laden with fairy magic isn't it?

Japan: Hai. I couldn't walk straight for a week. I had to live with China-san for a while

England: but its supposed to enhance the taste!

Me: Its called poison =3=

England:...Fine.

Me: And that's why you shouldn't eat it. But feel free to try it and feel their weird after effects Inuppe ^^

-England slips a spoon into my mouth-

Me: HEY!

England: Do you like it?

Me:...I'm gonna go to the bathroom for a while...

Japan: England-san! Please restrain yourself!

-England disappears using magic-

Japan: -Sigh- I need to go help Dorayaki-chan with the food poisoning...Till next time -bows-

Hold on! I have advanced Japanese medicine!


	33. RyokoRyukestu 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**RyokoRyukestu**

**Yay more question **

**1) what is the thing you guys regret the most?  
2) Why won't everyone become one with Russia?  
3) Dorayaki-chan do you like like anyone? ;3  
4) How come Prussia so awesome?  
5)Romano what is your favorite non tomato related food?  
'sigh' running out of question again Arghhhhh but a plus side this is my 11th reviews yay I hope I can go to 20 :3**

Me: You're hoping to get 20? I'll be waiting :3  
Ok first question, who knows what chaos will ensue!

Italy: Nothing~  
Germany: Letting my bruder go into that beer tub...  
Japan: Not buying rare manga when they were on sale once  
America: THE HERO REGRETS NOTHING!  
England: Knowing the frog  
France: Knowing England  
Russia: Letting the USSR break up ^J^  
China: Not escaping Russia when I had the chance...  
Canada: Not reprimanding America when I had the chance

Me: And there you have it ^^ as for me, deleting my fics too many times OTL  
Ok second question...really?

China: ARE YOU CRAZY ARU? WHO WOULD WANT TO BE ONE WITH YOU ARU!

Russia: You will become one with me da? ^J^ I've made sure that there's plenty of (poisonous) asian cuisine for you ^J^

China: I WILL NEVER BE ONE WITH YOU ARU!

Russia: I have pandas too ^J^

China:...RETURN THEM TO CHINA AT ONCE!

Me: o3o I'm gonna leave those two to fight...do you understand why we can't be one with Russia now?  
Third question: do I like anyone? Well as everyone already knows I'm overly obsessed over Japan but that's kinda calming down now

Japan: -heaves sigh of relief-

Me: I'm starting to like England with each passing day OwO

England: WHAT!

Me: You're cute and I love your English =w= AND YOU FIT SO WELL WITH AMERICA!

England: Again...WHAT?

America: O_O''

Me: ^^ now kiss -pushes both together-

-America and England has escaped-

Me: hehe and that's another reason why Japan often comes here alone :P  
P.s if you meant 'like someone' as in 'do you have a crush in real life' the answer is no cause  
1) I'm not looking for anyone  
2) My life doesn't exist anymore! With all the fanfic writing and studying and other stuff, I really have no time for a proper relationship :/

fourth question~

Prussia: I'M AWESOME CAUSE I'M AWESOME! NO OTHER EXPLANATION NEEDED!

Me: ^^''' HUNGARY COME TAKE YOUR AWESOME BOYFRIEND!

Hungary: Will do! -whacks Prussia and drags him away-

Me: ^^''' not exactly what I meant but I like it 0w0

Hungary: It's how I get him to shut up :P

Me: -thumbs up- last question is for Romano, most favourite non-tomato food

Romano: Pizza, Pasta...

Me: Their tomato related o3o

Romano: Eh? then CIAMOTTA (Mixed Vegetable Stew) TIELLA BARESE (Bari-Style Casserole)...

Me: Still tomato related

Romano:...Ah hell, I love tomatoes and I can't get enough of them.

Spain: Oh Romano~ -shows tomato-

Romano:...bye

Me: And there you have it ^^

Till next time!


	34. Frozen Crystal Angel

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia (Duh!)**

Me: Recently, Iggy has been avoiding me cause I've admitted in the previous interview that I have a growing fetish for him, so today to answer a question, I've strapped him to this couch with rope to make sure he doesn't run off!

England: BLOODY GIT! LET ME GO NOW!

Me: You're gonna stay here and answer my questions or I'll invite America to rape you on stage 0w0

England: You wouldn't dare...

Me: I NEED A HERO!

America: Yo! What do you need?

England: Ok ok. I'll answer your stupid question.

Me: Just watch England for me ok? ^^

America: Can do!

**Frozen Crystal Angel**

**I don't know if this is been asked before, but it was, then sorry. But...**

Why is England called Iggy?

Sorry if I sound stupid -_-

Me: That question has not been asked before and that kinda surprises me to be honest. And no, you don't sound stupid. I wondered that once in my life too, when I first discovered Hetalia.

Anyway, I (and America) sometimes call England as Iggy or Iggles because in the anime, his name is written as 'igirisu' in romanji because, well it sounds like England. (try it out!) So if you just take out the first two letters, 'ig' and combine them with 'ggy' you get Iggy! A cute name to call the very stubborn England ^^

England: Which you should never call me by

America: Aww come on Iggy! the name fits you so well ^^

England: STOP CALLING ME THAT! -grumbles-

Me: -pokes eyebrows- 0w0 hehehe

-England gumbles some more. Suddenly, he noticed something...-

England: HA! I'VE UNTIED THE ROPE! I'M FREE!

Me: o3o''' I should've used metal...

England: AND NOW I HAVE A SWORD! Shouldn't have left it lying right there beside you now should you?

Me: o3o'' omg...I FORGOT TO KEEP IT!

England: HA! NOW I AM UNBEATABLE!

America: Don't worry Dora I'll protect you and the fan!

Me: Actually that's not really...^^'''

-England swings sword like a pro while America dodges heroically-

England: Take this, and that and this!

America: You fight pretty well for an old man

England: Did you forget that I was once a pirate, youngster?

-Me throws a bucket of water at England-

England: WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU BLOODY MAD?

America: HAHAHA YOU'RE SOAKING WET HAHA XD

Me: Take a look at your sword

-Sword turns out to be made of cardboard-

England:...

America: HAHAHA -literally rolling on the floor laughing-

England: Bloody hell..

America: -wipes tear- Aww don't worry Iggy, you're still awesome to me -kisses cheek-

[and this is exactly why I love USUK]

England:...I'm leaving this barmy (crazy) set

Me: o3o''' ok...I may have gone a little bit overboard there ^^ -throws towel at America- bring it to England for me and be a hero!

America: OK! HOLD UP IGGY!

England: AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Me: Ahh ^^'''

Till next time!

[Hope you guys enjoyed the fluff :3]


	35. Inuppe 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Inuppe**

**i have once tried ice cream from england (cant remember when was it) and they taste very good **

** question for mr england, what are scones?**

Me: I'm pretty sure ice cream in England is great and safe to eat even though I've never eaten it before.  
Though I'm also very sure that ice cream made by Arthur Kirkland (aka England's personification) is poisonous ^^

England:...You are never going to let that go now are you?

Me: Nope ^^ so, what are scones?

England: A small unsweetened or lightly sweetened biscuit like cake.

Me: Biscuit cake?

England: Yes

Me: Won't it taste weird?

England: That is why we have it with tea

Me: but its not even sweet

England: You really should try one before you say anything about it

Me: fine =3=

-tea set+ some scones appear out of thin air-

Me: its not made by you right?

England: I assure you that there is no poison or magic in there.

Me: Ok ok. -bite-  
not bad for a tasteless cake

England: You should try english food more often

Me: I've tried authentic fish and chips before

England: Was it good? were there fantastic flavours bursting in your mouth with every bite of that savoury piece of fish?

Me: It tasted like salt and vinegar because I put a little too much on. The fish alone was tasteless. The chips were too oily...and fat =3= your chips are more unhealthy than America's!

England:...

Me: But I have to admit, tea is the best. It's starting to grow on me

England: HA I TOLD YOU TEA WAS BETTER THAN COFFEE!

Me: o3o'' ok...

Feel free to ask the countries any questions you have ^^  
Till next time~!


	36. RyokoRyuketsu 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**RyokoRyukestu**

**1) What your guy favorite game? (in love kingdom hearts) 2) Do you believe in the supernatural? 3) Have any of you ever gotten sugar high before? 4) I want you guy to switch clothes and act like each other (like: Italy and Russia switch clothes and Italy say stuff like kol kol kol. And Russia yell pasta) :3**

Me: Stop asking me game questions Ryoko! You know I can never answer them o3o''

Moving on to question 2~

England: Of course I believe in ghosts and curses and witches and fairies and...

America: Do aliens count?

France: Non. England's silly beliefs of creatures are all fake HA

Russia: I beat ghosts ^J^

China: Hungry ghost festival is always so scary aru...

Japan: Of course! The spirits are always with us, whether we know it or not.

Italy: Doitsuu will protect me from any ghost~

Germany:...no

Me: A little bit. I would go on and ask everyone else but then it would take too long o3o so I hope you can settle with the main characters -bows-

Moving on to question 3~

England: This bloody git suffers from a sugar rush every second.

America: I DO NOT! HEROS DO NOT GET SUGAR RUSH!

France: Nope. However, if I do get one, I want you to be with me madame~

Russia: Vodka is sweet~

China: Sweets are so delicious aru! I wish I could have more, but I am so old and cannot handle anymore aru...

Japan: Tamago pudding, strawberry shorto cake, Dorayaki...

Italy: Dessert! Germany needs to try some

Germany: I hate sweets.

Me: Never had one in my life cause I'm probably sweet deprived hehe ^^''

Question 4: switch clothes and act as each other? hmmm Ok each one of you will only have one chance at this and characters cannot be repeated. Ready? STARTO!

England: Hello madam, I have brought you a rainbow rose today. I am also wearing a feathery hat that's way too colourful and beautiful for me honhonhon~

Me: ^^''' England should just go back to being England..He's scary as France.

England: I'm also a frog honhonhon~

Me: ok...

America: Look at my bushy eyebrows! they're so fuzzy and fun to poke!

Me: -poke poke-

America: and my bloody cooking is bloody horrible! blimey! how does anyone even eat this?

England:...Oh America -evil eyes-

Me: ^^''' next~

France: Pasta Ve~ I love Germany even though he's a complete bastard and I hate him all my life ve~

Me: Uh...next!

Russia: Panda da!

Me: That's it? C'mon show me something more convincing!

Russia: I love Russia so much aru!

China: THAT'S A LIE ARU!

Me: ^^''' next~

China: EVERYONE SHUT UP aru! I AM THE BOSS HERE AND YOU ALL SHOULD LISTEN TO ME ARU! you will all speak one at a time aru!

Me: very convincing China-san ^^

China: I also like potatoes and rust and Italy aru! Oh Italy aru~

Me: Rust? you mean wurst? like the sausage?

China: Yes aru. I can't pronounce it right.

Me: Alrigthy then ^^

Japan: Are you in danger? Do you need help? HAVE NO FEAR! HERO-SAN IS HERE!

Me: O_O

Japan: Was I ok?

Me: PERFECT ^^

America: ARE YOU KIDDING? THAT'S NOTHING LIKE ME!

Me: Shut up. IT WAS PERFECT CAUSE I SAID SO SO HA!

Japan: er...

Me: Next~

Germany: 

Me: Is that the only thing you can say?

Germany: Become one with Germany Ja?

Me: not convincing

Germany: BEERRRR!

Me: close enough...

Italy: Ve~ my hobby is to read the atmosphere and say no to everything ^^

Japan: Actually, its 'read the atmosphere and answer as politely as possible' and 'my answer is no'

Italy: Oh...I like salty foods!

Me: he got that one right!

Italy: Sankyuu Dorayaki-chan~!

Me: THE CUTENESS! *w*

Ahh I guess I am done. Till next time ^^


	37. Springirth Dale

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Springirth Dale**

**Salutations to the nations & to Dorayaki-chan!**  
**Konnichiwa! **  
**Here are my (random) questions:**  
**1.) to Japan, Prussia & Canada: What do you think about China's pandas?**  
**2.) to China: what differences did you notice about Hong Kong when you got him back from England? **  
**3.) to everyone: what do you think about your "Nyotalia" versions?**

Me: Konnichiwa ^^  
First question~!

Japan: I think Yao-san's pandas are really cute! They are so small and chibi and kawaii~ Yao even lets me take a photo if I turn the flash off!

Prussia: GILBIRD IS CUTER!

Canada: It looks like kumojito will have a new friend~

Kumajirou: Who are you?

Canada: Your master, Canada.

Me: Next, we invite China. OH MY GOSH HE BROUGHT A PANDA!

-Japan whips out camera-

China: Shh he's asleep aru.

-Japan is snapping away-

Me: Awww he's so cute ^^ and so small~

China: -puts little panda into basket- what did you need me for aru?

Me: Eh? Oh! did Hong Kong change when you got him back from England?

China: He's not fussy anymore aru and he loves tea as much as I do aru! It's amazing aru!

Me: o3o wonder what England did to him...

England: I did nothing! I swear!

Me: Did you cook for him and have tea time everyday?

England: As usual

China: So that's what happened aru...

England: what?

Me: -nod nod-

England: What?

Me: none of your concern. Next question!  
Nyotalia versions? Oh this I have to hear *w*

Italy: Female Italy is so cute! I like her hair and her clothes and she has pizza! ve~

Germany: She is strong and looks capable of handling herself. I like it!

Japan: Kawaii! She look very beautiful too

America: SHE LOOKS AS GOOD AS ME! SHE CAN BE THE HEROIN!

England: why do I have pigtails? And why am I a maid?

France: Madame looks amazing! honhonhon~

Russia: she looks very pretty and I see a shovel too ^J^

China: SO CUTE ARU!

Me: I think all of them are cute and special in their own ways ^^

ah I'm done. Till next time!


	38. Aeec

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Me: Ahh I managed to find time off my busy schedule to do this~

**Aeec**

**Sweden: you and Denmark have been fighting a lot in the past and I wonder what started it all.**  
**England: who is your favorite comedian?**

Me: Eh that's a very interesting question to ask ^^

Sweden: I wanted freedom

Denmark: You left me!

Sweden: well your house was stuffy and strict and I didn't like it

Denmark: You left abruptly! and you could've told me!

Sweden: I did tell you. 10 times. I gave up and left

Denmark:...

Me: ^^ ok... Next!

England: It has got to be Lee Evans. That man practically invented comedy!

Me: Ah, what about some of your friends? which do you think is the funniest?

England: Er..well the frog is definetely out.

France: Hey! I happen to be a great comedian!

England: And so is Japan, since he never has any expression on his face at all.

Japan:...

England: China makes good food and great tea, but I do not understand chinese at all.

China: I shall teach you next time aru!

England: Russia only makes jokes about vodka which makes me titzy sometimes

Russia: Vodka~!

England: Italy and Germany are out too since they spend too much time together. I guess that leaves America.

America: Its okay! I'm American!

England: He's ridiculous and does make me laugh...

America: THE HERO IS NOT RIDICULOUS!

England: And his young self makes me happy.

America: =3='''

Me: I see. I kinda agree with you ^^

America: HEY!

Me: Ah I guess that's all for now.

Till next time!

I eagerly await all your questions ^^


	39. Wingtalia Colorado

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Wingtalia Colorado **

**Hello, alternate nations.**

**I'm the Colorado of an alternate reality. It heavily resembles your universe, but also seriously branches off as well. Do you know why?**

**Because, in our universe, humans evolved with wings. And we all can fly.**

**They still have arms and legs in the same places, but they have wings growing from their backs. Besides that fact, history progressed exactly the same way: Columbus discovered America, America won his independence from Britain, I burned the White House down during the War of 1812, WWII and WWII happened the same way, with America bombing Japan atomically to get him to surrender, (if I've ever seen a case of feather rot...) the Cold War still happened, with Chernobyl injuring Belarus and Ukraine, and finally, September 11th still happened.**

**By the way, I recently invented a serum that would give non-winged humans and non-winged Nations wings and the necessary bodily functions to fly. However, it's permanent. Do you accept the serum?**  
***Attatched are several vials.* These vials contain the serum to give you wings, by the way.**  
**Hear from you soon?**  
**-Wingtalia Colorado**

_Due to the very very long and serious question, a world meeting has been hosted and since Dorayaki-chan is not a country, She will merely be a spectator this time. _

America: Due to the long question, THE HERO SHALL ANSWER TO THIS!

England: Shut up you supposed hero.

America: YOU SHUT UP YOU SNOBBY BRIT!

England: DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT AGAIN?

France: Peace! Peace! we don't want a fight here!

England & America: STAY OUT OF THIS!

France: NO I WILL MAKE SURE YOU MAKE UP!

China: European countries are as childish as ever aru

Japan: Hai

S. Korea: ne

Taiwan: Shi de

Hong Kong: mm

Italy: Ve~

Romano: Shut up Italy! You're european too!

Spain: Aww don't be like that to your fratello~

Austria:...

Hungary: ^^

Canada: Er...^^'''

Russia: ^J^

Prussia: OI YOU BUNCH OF IDIOTS SHUT UP!

-noise-

Germany:...SHUT UP ALL OF YOU OR YOU WILL ALL BECOME ONE WITH RUSSIA THIS INSTANT

-silence-

Germany: OK So we each need representatives for each group to get this settled. Who will be the representative for the Asians?

China: Me aru

Japan: And me

Germany: Ok now the west European side?

England: Me

France: Moi

Germany: The rest will be settled then with Russia, East Europe and Canada and America, well, North America. COMPEISH?

-representatives nod-

Germany: Ok if someone objects to our decisions feel free to speak up. I will host the meeting...

America: I WANNA HOST THE MEETING!

Germany: I WILL HOST THE MEETING CAUSE NONE OF YOU CAN HOST IT!

America:...

Germany: -sigh- so what do you suggest we do with these vials Europe?

England: Burn them and make them disappear.

France: Aw come on England, you believe in flying and magic don't you? This thing really gives you wings!

England: It's not natural

France: Yeah sure. You just want to be the only one flying =3=

America: I SAY WE ALL TAKE IT AND FLY HAHAHAHA

Canada: Eh? That may not be a good idea...

Japan: I sincerely advise not to take it

Germany: AMERICA SHUT UP!

America: =3=

France: I suggest we not take it. It may be poison

Italy: But wings are good!

Romano: Feel free to die bastardo

Germany:...those who want to take it please raise you hands

-America, Italy, S. Korea, Prussia raises-

Germany: Bruder...

Prussia: FLYING WOULD BE AWESOME!

Germany: But it says that the wings are permanent. What if we never want to walk again?

England: Then legs would be evolved into something else to make flight easier

Japan: And there is also another universe with these flying people

America: I say we go to the other universe and check it out!

Canada: Eh ^^'' what if...

China: What if they are dangerous aru?

Italy: I've made plenty of white flags for everyone ^^

Russia: Then they will fear me da? ^J^

America: There's no guarantee

Russia: You fear me ^J^

America: THE HERO IS AFRAID OF NO ONE!

Russia: Really? ^J^ I sense your fear ^J^

America: OvO''' -hides behind England-

England:...Honestly America.

America: I..I'm not scared or anything! I'm just...making sure England is ok!

Germany:...going back to task, I suggest we take the vials but keep it locked in a safe with a combination that only the representatives know. That way we can use it if we need to. Who agrees?

England: Fine.

France: Oui

Japan: That is a good idea

China: Agreed aru.

Russia: Da ^J^

Canada: Ok ^^

America: BUT BUT I WANT WINGS NOW!

Italy: Me too!

England: YOU'RE NOT GETTING THE WINGS YOU SUPPOSED HERO

America: =3=

Germany: Italia, how about we go get some pasta now?

Italy: PASTA VE~!

* * *

_And so that was the end of the world meeting where no one drank the serum but kept the vials. BUT will the representatives keep their promise and NOT tell anyone the safe combination?_


	40. HIGHLY IMPORTANT NOTE & Owenzeegirl

**Note: Oh gosh I have some 8 interviews to do and exams are up in 4 days...**

Ok so this question from ******Owenzeegirl  
**

**England: What was deal with the Local Government Act of 1972? Weren't the counties fine with there borders?**

** Prussia: Do think Germany became unified in 1871 because of economics or war? I personally think economics, but you were there at the time so'll you know about it than I do... Also what was Bismarck like?**

will be left unanswered because I clearly DON'T have the time to do through research on this subject. I don't even have the slightest clue as to what this question is talking about.

HOWEVER if you, my reviewers DO have any idea on what this is talking about, feel free to send ANY information to me through PM. I'll try to make a somewhat doable review from there.

If there is no information on this topic, then i'm sorry, but this interview just will not happen.

My deepest, sincerest apologies to **Owenzeegirl  
**

**Another note: **To those who didn't read my first interview, I stated that I would not answer historical questions, but would if I had to. From this point on I'm sad to say that I will not be answering any more of these historical questions cause I don't exactly have any right to determine historical events. Everyone has their own views on history and I am clearly not one to judge.

Also, historical questions require mass amounts of research.

As you can see I have some 7 or 8 interviews to do. I clearly have no time to do that much research.

Ok other than that, there will be 1 or 2 interviews coming out everyday now cause I NEED TO STUDY!

I love my reviewers. I absolutely positively love you with every fibre of my being. I hope those questions keep coming in despite the delay ^^

Thank you for your kind understanding ^^


	41. RyokoRyukestu 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**RyokoRyukestu  
**

**Hahaha not much of a gamer huh? Well then do you have any other anime you watch or not much of a otaku (anime fan) too? **

**1) I want everyone to tell they deepest darkest fear ever. **

**2)What do you guy think of gender bender or female/male version of you guy?**

**3)And since I ask the gender bender question I want one of you guy to dress like a girl without the other knowing and see what happen. I just feeling extra cruel today don't know why though :3**

Me: I am an otaku 8D for a list of all the other animes I watch, please refer to my profile ^^  
**2) **I already did an interview on the gender bend/ Nyotalia versions _(refer to **Springirth Dale's**_ _interview)_

Deepest darkest fear eh?

Italy: Ghosts, curses, withches, vampires...

Germany: Russia

Japan: Going bankrupt. I won't get to eat all my favourite foods or buy my [R18] Manga!

America: THE HERO FEARS NOTHING!

England: America fears Japanese horror movies.

America: NO I DON'T!

England: You were cowering under your blankets the other night.

America: =3=

England: I, on the other hand, am truly afraid of nothing.

France: He is afraid of losing America for good.

England:...

France: Ah, it is not bad to reveal one's deepest fears no? I fear losing this little lady (Ryoko) forever~

Me: DON'T FALL FOR IT RYOKO!

Russia: Running out of Vodka. But that will never happen so I have no fear ^J^

China: Losing my siblings...again aru...

Me: I can't believe you guys gave out information so easily o3o

France: If madame wants information, who are we to deny her?

Me: Dress up as a girl? Let's see *w*

-silence-

Fem! America: Hi~

Me: Awww sho cute =w=

F. America: Eh?

Me: Nyotalia America OwO

F. America: I'm not America?

Me: Yes you are =w=

F. America: No no

Me: Yes you are! stop denying it!

America: Yo!

Me: EH!

-F. America turns out to be F. Canada-

Me: OAO'''

America: Dude, the bear should have really tipped you off

Me: -stare- I can never get you and Canada right...

America: That's why he has a maple leaf on his face!

Me:...right...

Hmm outta questions. Guess I'll see you guys next time ^^


	42. SimplySimplex

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**-SimplySimple-x**

**Im lazy to log in right now ()/**

**Hehehhh.. interesting questions it seems! Moi,what's Nyo.. nyo.. ano.. *gulps* what's nyo..ta..lia? (I spell it correctly after ten times of checking! )**

Me: I know right. Some questions take me DAYS to answer and I would have melted by then OTL

Japan: Is Nyotalia that hard to spell?

Me: JAPAN! -glomp-

Japan:...

Me: Ah, going back to topic, apparently.

Japan: -shivering-

Me: Gomenasai...

Japan: I..Its ok... China used to do that to me every hour when I was younger...

Me: O.O what happened?

Japan: Once, I could not breathe.  
China has stopped hugging me so tightly after that

Me:...I..I see ^^

Anyway, What is Nyotalia you ask? Well what is it Japan-san? ^^

Japan: It is the gender bend version of Hetalia.

Me: Yup! There's female Italy, Germany, Japan, America, England...

Japan: France-san, Russia-san, China-san...

Me: And the list goes on! Characters like Hungary and Taiwan have guy version instead!

Japan: Is Nyotalia THAT hard to spell?

Me: I don't know. Its so easy for me. Its like Nyo+talia

Japan: Nyotalia!

Me: Yup ^^

Japan: Oh yes, for opinions on what we think of the Nyotalia characters, Please refer to Springirth Dale's interview

Me: Hai! ^^

China: Japan!

Japan: Ah, Onii-san is calling. I must go

Me: I shall follow you OwO

Till next time guys ^^


	43. Springirth Dale 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Springirth Dale  
**

**Thanks for answering! :)**

**To Canada: Why do you keep forgetting your bear's name?**

**To America: Why don't you drink England's tea?**

**To England: Are you friends with Norway?**

**To everyone: Who do you think has the best tea?**

Me: No probs! I love answering for people *w*

Canada: Kumajito keeps forgetting my name and his name is so hard to remember

Kumajirou: Who are you?

Canada: Canada, Your master. ^^''

Me: Hmm HERO-SAN!

America: Hero is here at your service!

Me: oh yay ^^ Why don't you drink England's tea?

America: I tried it once.

Me: and?

America: I burnt my tongue.

England: That was because it was hot.

America: Well you didn't tell me!

England: I thought you might notice by the piping hot steam coming out of the cup

America: Well you should have told me!

And also, Your tea is so bland! I prefer fruit teas

England: My tea goes perfectly well with milk and scones!

America: They're bland too =3=

England: Your tea is full of sugar.

America: And its delicious too!

England: Say that again when you get diabetes.

America: Its okay! I'm American!

England:...

Me: Next~ are you friends with Norway, England?

England: Who's Norway?

Me: ^^'' that answers that. Last, who do you think has the best tea? JAPAN DUH!

Japan: I am glad that you enjoy my tea.

Me: I like ice lemon tea best and yours just happens to be the best *w*

Japan: Ah, I like traditional green tea.

China: I like my own tea but Japan's tea is a close winner.

England: My own, obviously.

Russia: Vodka~ ^J^

Me: I think I'm done here.

Till next time ^^

P.s, what's your favourite tea? :3


	44. AnonymousHetaliaFanGirl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**AnonymousHetaliaFanGirl  
**

**HI TO ALL WHO READ THIS! :D  
OKAY! This gonna be pretty long but anyways,...  
Here are my questions to:**

***Iggy -**

**1. Um... *blushes*uh... t-this is um kinda weird to ask but...*blushes even more* A-are y-you a...a... ARE YOU A VIRGIN? *hides behind sister as a human shield* Please don't kill/curse me! I-it's just t-that you see u-unicorns and stuff and unicorns a-are said t-to appear to ONLY those who a-are PURE (meaning a virgin) a-and you used to be a pirate r-right? Plundering the seven seas, destroying Spain's armada, stealing what you want, etc. .Oh and France. Yeah France... SSoooooo, are you a virgin or not?**

**2. Can you PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE dress up as your Pirate self? only for one day! If you don't want it to your pirate self then what about your PUNK self? PLEEAASSSEEEEEEEE! I. WANT. TO. SEE. YOU. IN. YOUR. PIRATE COSTUME. ... and let everyone else see how SMEXY you can be... especially Am- *sister covers mouth* mmm hmm *bites sister's fingers* ALFRED! :D**

**3. Can you teach me how to brew the PERFECT Earl Grey Tea (wearing your pirate/punk costume of course ;3) ?**

Me: GAH this one's long. I shall just break it up even further so that I (and the readers) won't get too lost :3  
First thing's first. Iggy! Where are you?

-silence-

Me: Aww come on!...I won't call you Iggles/Iggy?

England: You called?

Me: GREAT! Here's your old Pirate suit. will you put it on?

England:...

Me: PLEASE?

England: How did you even find it?

Me: Actually I have no idea. America just gave it to me.

England:...wait here.

-some minutes later-

Me: WOAH ENGLAND! YOU'RE SO CUTE =w= _(for this particular fan: England reappears with his rough, uncombed blond hair. He is wearing his black pirate hat with a huge white feather thing. He's smirking that heart stopping smirk and has 3 piercings on each ear, along the cartilage. His one green eye shines while the other is covered by a black eye patch. He is also wearing black gloves and has an elaborately decorated, thin sword in his hand)_

England: It's Captain Kirkland to you and I am most definitely NOT cute

Me: Whatever eyebrows =w=

England: -flashes sword-

Me: Er...I mean...Captain Kirkland!

England: That's more like it.

Me: Tea, Captain?

England: I'd be delighted.

Me: SO are you a virgin? OwO

England: -spits out tea- YOU BLOODY GIT! YOU MADE ME WASTE PERFECTLY GOOD TEA!

Me: I'm sorry! but but the fan wants to know OAO

-England walks up to fan and stops REALLY close-

England: Listen here little lady, you may have put me in this pirate suit, but you will not get an answer from me. Got it? -sword at fan's neck-

Me: Aww C'mon Captain Kirkland! At least give us a little hint OwO

England: Shut up.

Me: Fine =3=. -throws pillow at England and he falls forward onto our little fan ;D-

England: Ah thanks for helping me up. DORA on the other hand...

Me: OvO''' -leaves-

Ah, I hope that little service there makes up for missing out a few questions hehe ^^'''

***Alfie-**

**1. Who do you think is cooler? Captain America or Superman? choose one only!**

**2. Would you survive a WEEK without eating McDonalds? Oh and you shouldn't be allowed to eat ANY hamburgers during that week. McDonalds or not, NO EXCEPTIONS.**

America: Remind me to never take anything from England again -appears with bruises-**  
**

Me: OAO'' OK

America: Superman

Me: Why?

America: Because Captain America stole my name

Me:...Ah...

America: A WEEK WITHOUT FAST FOOD? BRING IT ON!

England: -normal- You can't handle a week without fast food

America: SURE I CAN!

England: You can't even handle 5 minutes without fast food. Which reminds me, You owe me something don't you?

America:...No?

England: Aww come on. Did you forget our little bet?

America: Pshtt fine. James Bond beats Superman any day. Happy?

England: Yes.

***Prussia-**

**1. HOW THE HELL CAN I BE AS AWESOME AS YOU!**

**2. Oh and is Germany Holy Roman Empire?**

Prussia: NO ONE CAN BE AS AWESOME AS ME HAHAHHAHA...except Hungary.  
BUT you can start by proclaiming YOUR AWESOMENESS EVERY 5 SECONDS HAHAHA

Me:...next

Prussia: The secret of my bruder remains a secret.

Me: At least give us a hint oh Mr awesome?

Prussia:...Well he likes that pasta lover doesn't he? And didn't HRE do the same thing?

***Russia-**

**1. Why did you jump off that plane screaming "VOOODDKKKAAAAA!" ?**

**2. Why do you keep on popping out when Iggy's doing his magic spells/summonings?**

**3. Why is Belarus trying to make you marry her? Like, what the hell? Incest much...**

Russia: Because vodka is the best ^J^

Me: ._.''

Russia: Because Busby's chair should be broken. If anyone should be harmed, It should be by me ^J^

Me: ._.''''

Russia: Because Belarus is scary ^J^

Belarus: Oh Russia...*w*

Me: ^^''' mad Russians -leaves-

***To All-**

**YOU SEEN YOUR 2P SELVES?IT'S SO FREAKIN' AWESOME DUDE! XD What did you think about your 2P!selves? At first I was like "OMFG WHY THE HECK IS IGGY SMILING AND ALFIE FREAKIN' GROWLING AND HAVE BLACK/DARK-BROWN HAIR?" but then I looked/read at some pics/fanfics and I was like "CANADA IS SO BADASS!(q)" and "IGGY CAN ACTUALLY COOK! CUPCAKES? (O.O)" (BTW, Iggy your my fav 2p!Hetalia character)**

America: Yes we have! My 2p version is so scary yet awesome at the same time ^^

Russia: 2p Russia must die ^J^

Me: Iggy's 2p character scares me ;_;

Everyone else: No comment


	45. ShadowWolfGuardian

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**ShadowWolfGuardian  
**

**Um...Hi! First I would like to say Russia is NOT scary. I Repeat NOT scary.**

**Canada *Waves* Your way awesomer than your twin brother America and if no one see's you then they are NOT Awesome!**

***England, Ireland and Greece: Do you care about people with relatives from your country as much as your own citizens? because I have family from you guys but mostly from England which is why I like scones and tea.**

**Prussia: You speak and act a lot like me. Well apart from the fact I only rarely yell out I'm awesome.**

***I altered the question a little bit.  
**

Russia: Then you must become one with me da? ^J^

Canada: I'm awesome? That's good to hear ^^

America: Hey! =3='''

Canada: I'm pretty sure you're awesome too America!

America: YEAH!

Canada: Just that I'm awesomer ^^

England (he represents Ireland too): Not exactly.

Me: Mind explaining?

England: People from other country have their own representatives. This means that I do not need to care for them much. I am sure that the other country representatives are taking excellent care of them though

Greece: I am sure Japan is taking good care of the people from my country.

Me: What about the other countries?

Greece: People are strong. They can handle themselves.

Me: Ok then ^^

Prussia: To become me 100%, get a small bird and yell out your awesomeness every 5 seconds. YOU'LL BE LIKE ME IN NO TIME!

Me:...Ok...

Hope the answers are satisfactory!

Till next time ^^


	46. A Friendly Stalker

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**A Friendly Stalker  
****  
To Japan I wanna ask this...  
Dear Japan,  
Why so uke? /shot**

**And to the others I wanna ask...  
What do you think of the yaoi fans? /shot shot shot**

Japan: I do not think I can answer that

Me: Is it because you can't seme anyone? OwO

Japan: Oh? would you like to find out?

Me: Eh?

-Japan gets out of his chair and holds my wrists in a way such that I can't move. His face is inches away from mine-

Me: Japan...what...

Japan: Do you really want to find out if I can't seme someone? ;)

Me: I...I... -faints due to loss of blood-

Japan: Ah, perhaps I have frightened her a little too much. I shall continue the interview for her then. I think the yaoi fans are great, and so does Hungary.

America: They're ok...

England: No comment

France: Amore spreads everywhere to everyone~

Russia: They must become one with me ^J^

China:...

Germany: Er...

Italy: Love must spread~!

Me: They're awesome! -is a yaoi fan-

Japan: Ah, you have awoken

Me: Stay away from me Japan, just stay away...

Japan:...hai perhaps I shall seme our little fan next time?

Me: Speaking of which, you haven't answered her question now have you?

Japan: Hai. I just let people do what they want. Or maybe, they are just bigger than me most of the time

Me: ^^;;; I see...

I hope your questions are answered ^^

Till next time!


	47. MagicalAnon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**MagicalAnon  
**

***Suddenly, a wild Magical Anon appears to cause mayhem!***

**I bestow upon the host, Dorayaki-Chan, three spells that she can wield against the nations! HOWEVER, you can choose only one! If you chose anymore than one, I'll die because of the sheer...magik-ness -_- Oh, and this is a different kind of magic from England, so he won't be able to mess around with it :3**

**Spell A: Suddenly Chibified Nations! (I wanted it to be Chibitalia, but that was already taken as child!Italy's official name...sooo yeah, slightly less awesome spell name)**

**Spell B: Suddenly Nyotalia! (Gernderbent nations, oh my!)**

**Spell C: Suddenly Nekotalia/Catalia! (All nations turn into cats!)**

****Me: SPELLS? hehehhee *w* I CHOOSE NEKOTALIA!

-poof! all the nations have become cats-

Me:...so...cute...kawaii...GAHHH -starts glomping-

Germany: NYA! -scratches my face-

Me: Aish OTL maybe I went a little overboard...Thank God I speak cat. This means everything will be translated ^^

Italy: Ve Meow~!

Me: OK does anyone have any questions?

England: TURN ME BACK NYA!

Me: OvO i'm afraid the spell wears off on its own.

Japan: When nya?

Me: probably by the end of this interview. LET'S MAKE FULL USE OF IT!

Russia: Eh? I'm still as big as before nya...

Me: -glomp urge...- You're fluffy! -stroke stroke-

Russia: Fluffy? nya?

Me: YES FLUFFY! -glomps-

England:...I just want this to end.

Me: why?

England: SO I CAN TURN YOU INTO A CAT YOU BLOODY GIT

Me: scary as ever...BUT BUT YOU'RE SO CUTE!

England: I am Arthur Kirkland, greatest pirate who once ruled the seven seas. I AM NOT CUTE

Me: kawaii~!

Japan: Sigh, if only I had my camera nya.

Me: use mine ^^

Japan: Arigato nya~! -snaps pics-

China: EH? I'm a cat aru?

Me: black cat ^^

Italy: EEEK

Germany: What's wrong Itabby?

Italy: Fratello says black cats are bad luck

Germany:...DON'T START PLAYING WITH MY TAIL SO SUDDENLY!

Italy: ve ve ve ve -still playing with le tail-

Me: France! YOU'RE SO AFFECTIONATE! -rubs head- and you're fluffy too!

-Russia is glaring-

Me: Eh? Russia you're fluffy too ^^'''

-Hero cat feels ignored-

Me: Eh? where's Americat? He hasn't spoken a word so far.

Japan: He's at the corner nya~

Me: Americat?

America: why am I a cat...A hero can't be a cat...how will he save people?

Me:...^^''' you can save the other cats from balls of yarn?

America: -sudden reliasation- SO THE HERO CAT WILL SAVE OTHER CATS FROM BEING TANGLED IN YARN! HAHAHA -jumps about-

Me: ^^'''

that was easy

-POOF-

Me: Aww man the spell wore off OAO I wanna try another spell (chibitalia) but but I don't wanna kill our fan OTL

so I shall deal with this.

Till next time! ^^


	48. Wingtalia Japan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Wingtalia Japan **

**Konnichiwa, alternate Hetalia.**

**I am the Wingtalia Japan. I have heard that Colorado has sent you a letter, so I decided to send you one as well. Here is a photograph of our Allies:**

***In the picture, America has eagle wings streaked with white and a 17 1/2-foot wingspan; Britain's are yellow and built like a Hawk's, and he has a 16 3/4-foot wingspan; France's are yellow and shorter, as well as broader than Britain's, and has a 16-foot wingspan; China's are longer and built like a Kite's (the bird of prey), with a 17 1/4-foot long wingspan; and Russia's are the same color of his hair, with black primary feathers and blood-red feather tips, and are the longest of all of them. (22 feet long when fully extended.)***

**My own wings are black with white streaks, and like the wings of a Sea-Eagle. Germany's wings are dark blonde in color and shaped like an Imperial Eagle's Wings, and Italy's are the reddish-brown of his hair, with tan spots, and his wings are shaped like a Kestrel's wings. Prussia's are solid silver-white, and similar to a Falcon's.**

**Things are not very different here; I have still suffered the devastating Earthquake, Belarus still stalks Russia, Ukraine still is very well developed (thus she has the strongest wings out of all of us,) Italy still loves Pasta, Britain is a TERRIBLE chef, and America is still an idiot with a hero complex, who actually does not eat AS MUCH fast food, due to the strain it would cause on his wings; don't get me wrong, America still loves fast food, but his metabolism is turbocharged, so he burns through it very quickly. Prussia still picks on Austria, (I hear Prussia once Clipped Austria's feathers,) Hungary is still a Yaoi-lover, Russia is still insane, and GerIta is the same as it is in both your universe and mine.**

**There are some differences, though: there are no cars, because we don't need them. There are also far less airplanes (only 2 in the world, both for military use;) our warfare is different than yours, being centered around aerial warfare, and finally, our clothing is just slightly different: they are all designed with huge slits in the back, to let our wings out. And yes, Bras have gotten around the wings.**

**I hope to hear from you soon.**

**-Wingtalia Kiku Honda, Japan**

**PS: Italy and Germany say Hello.**

* * *

_Today's interview will be transformed into a letter._**  
**

Dear Wingtalia Japan,

Konbanwa, Wingtalia Hetalia.

The wings sound splendid! My wings sound absolutely amazing, if only I could see them for myself.

Everything is about the same huh? Everyone's wings look equally amazing, but it sounds like mine is the best. There's still warfare going on huh? Indeed, somethings don't change.

However, we have all decided to keep the vials that you gave us (and labelled neatly and nicely too) as we do not need the wings. There is already and alternate universe where everyone has wings. Why create another? Also, wings would cause mass destruction and panic. People would wonder why and how they're country representatives have suddenly sprouted wings, and why they're warfare is centered around the sky.

Furthermore, we don't have the clothes that you have right now. If we suddenly sprouted wings, our clothes would all be destroyed and it would take a very long time to fix it. Us being countries, we just don't have that kind of time.

GerIta is still the same is it? How delightful. They will be happy together, just like the ones we have here.

We are all eternally greatful that you have given us the opportunity to sprout wings and fly, but we just don't think it is the right time to do it yet. Though as tempting as it sounds. I sincerely hope you understand.

Hope to hear from you soon!

-Japan

P.s I have a picture of the GerIta from here. Its a rare one. Send it to Hungary for me!


	49. CrazySauce202 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**CrazySauce202  
**

**Everyone: how do you think WWIII will happen? Personally I think either snapped!Canada or epic-hockey-rage!Canada is gonna kill everyone except Russia (and Prussia 'cause he's not a country anymore but still too awesome to die) and then everything's gonna be sunflowers and maple syrup and rainbows .  
Another one for everyone: Since you don't notice him much, I should probably tell you that Canada dated Lady Gaga for a while. Reactions?  
Yet another question for everyone: what's the most ridiculous Hetalia pairing you've heard of?**

**Prussia: … I changed my name to Captain Awesome. YOU'VE JUST BEEN PWND.  
America: I repeat, CAPTAIN Awesome. You've just been out-hero'd .**

**France: quack quack quakity -quack quacker-quackity. Ca c'est comment la françias canadienne sond au les françias, oui? PS. Quackerty quack-quack.**  
_**Translation: that's how Canadian french sounds to the french , yes?**_

**Canada: your thoughts on the Vancouver riots last year?  
Canada again: Quebec's trying to leave. WHAT DO YOU DO? (I swear this is purely rhetorical. Even if it sounds completely real.)  
Another one for Canada: *squee* *glomp* YOU'RE JUSE SO ADORABLE! TROP MIGNON!**

**((… okay, so obviously I'm a brain-dead Canada fangirl who likes picking fights with countries that are almost as awesome as my home country. I'm not like this all the time, I swear! Also, I used some French in this one. If you don't speak French, DON'T USE GOOGLE TRANSLATE. Either get France or Canada to translate for you, or PM me I'll gladly translate for, k?))**

**Peace out betches!**

****Everyone to first question: No comment. Hope WWIII never happens.

France: Snapped!Canada's currently locked in frozen mode. If he thaws himself, we'll be ready to catch him.

Me:...CANADA WHAT?

America: HAHAHA AWESOME BRO!

England:...No comment

France: CANADA DATED A MADAME LIKE WHO? WHAT? CANADA! COME HERE AND EXPLAIN!

-Canada is no where to be found. No really, he's literally nowhere to be found-

Me: Ridiculous pairing huh? Um...I'm not sure. I think all pairings are good

Italy: Ve~

Hungary & Japan: HAI!/YES!

Me: Japan you don't mind being gay for us? OvO

Japan: Nope.

Me: THE AWESOMENESS!

China: -shivers-

England:...-against gayness even though he's gay-

America: THEY'RE ALL AWESOME!

France: Love must be shared, even if it is odd no?

Me: Next~

America & Prussia: OvO''' I'M STILL THE AWESOMEST/ I'M STILL THE BEST HERO  
NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY! HA!

Me: Ok...

France:...that does not make any sense...

Canada: ^^;;;

Me: OMG CANADA HAS REAPPEARED!

France: Oh Canada... *w*

Canda: ^^''' -vanishes-

Me...FRANCE! -whacks-

France: What?

Me: Lay off the scariness or i'll pull your hair out *w*

France:...fine, i'll interrogate later

Me: Canada! I'll make sure France doesn't bother you anymore o3o

Canada: ^^''' -hugging kumajirou-san...THE KAWAII-NESS!-

Me: Vancouver riots? I've never heard of it o3o'''

Canada: Riots are always scary. I wish there was peace...

Me: AWWWW does someone need a hug? [other than from kumajirou-san]

Canada: You really mean it?

Me: Yes ^^

Canada: Ok ^^

Me -pushes CrazySauce to Canada-

Canada: She hugs really tightly...

Me: But you made her happy OvO

-Canada has vanished again-

Me: I need Canada to tell me his vanishing skill. I could use it on Prussia OvO

Prussia: WHAT?

Me: Nothing ^^'''

Till next time~!


	50. anonomas russia fan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**anonomas russia fan  
**

**i spent 3 hours 50 minutes reading this and i have a few questions, but first i must say your story is awesomer than prussia dreams of being. here are the questions,**

** 1. china; what was the cutest thing japan has ever done, and why is your vocal tick so catchy aru?  
**

**2. Prussia: dude, you are higher than a plane from D.C. to Germany, and also, why did you try to eat gilbird? **

**3. russia; dude, im american yet im your fan, messed up isn't it?**

** 4. england; how am i american yet act and look like im brittish? wtf? and tea is awesome! **

**5. this is to the author herself, can i appear and kill france? hes a nation so he'll just be an annoying b****** frog and come back right? i wanna bazooka his ugly face **

Me: You spent THAT long reading crack that I wrote? -sniff sniff- people like you make me so happy T^T

Japan: -hands tissue-

Me: Ah, arigato ^^ I should do a special chapter for my fans one day, one that involves fluff, lemons and fluff, lots and lots of fluffy goodness *w*  
Seriously guys, how does that sound? ^^ leave me a comment/review on what you think!

Ok ok back to the interview

China: Vocal what aru? O.o  
Japan has done plenty of cute things aru! Despite his cold exterior, you cannot believe how cute he was as a child aru!

Japan: O-Onii-san...

China: there was once when he was really really small, he got afraid of a kitten aru! [read more of that in my other fic labelled 'Four Seasons']

Japan: Onii-san!

China: Awww no need to be ashamed aru *w* you were cute aru! And you still are aru! -pinches cheeks-

Japan:...

Me: NYA! that I can agree *w*  
Next~

Germany: Were you not reading? He was drunk!

Prussia: Gilbird tasted good...

Germany:...and apparently he still is. SPIT GILBIRD OUT RIGHT NOW!

Prussia: mmmph

Germany: -slaps Prussia's back- I'm going to give Gilbird to Dora-chan if you eat him again

Prussia: West is no fun...except when he's drunk...

Germany: -blushes hard- SHUT UP!

Prussia: Kesesesesesesse -faints-

Me: Eh?

Germany: Not a word -drags brother away-

Me: Aww I really wanted to know OwO

Russia: Become one with me da? ^^

America: NO! STAY AMERICAN! STAY. AMERICAN! -shakes fan-

Me: CHILL DUDE!

England: British influence?

Me: OR DID YOU PUT A SPELL ON HER?

America: IGGY! HOW COULD YOU?

England: WHAT? I DID NO SUCH THING! DON'T MAKE SUCH RIDICULOUS COMMENTS YOU GIT!

America: STOP CALLING HER A GIT! SHE'S AMERICAN SO SHE'S AWESOME!

Me: actually, I'm Singaporean ^^

England: HA! SHE'S ON MY SIDE!

Me: What? O.o

England: you were once a colony remember?

Me: firstly, I'm not Singapore's representative, secondly, YOU LEFT ME TO DARK!JAPAN!

Japan: And I still apologise for my behaviour -bows-

England:...

Me: =3='''

America: -snickering-

Me: there's a question for me? Sweet fans =w=  
You wanna kill the frog? *w*

England: LET HER DO IT! LET HER DO IT!

Me: I've never seen England so excited over the frog before...

France: QUIT CALLING ME THAT!

Me: Er...France?

France: What?

-missile heading straight in France's direction-

France: Oh God...AHHHHHH

Me: ^^''' I have no idea where that missile comes from but that settles that ^^

-explosion-

Me: ^^;;;;;;;

Till next time!

France: HELP MEEEEEE

-whistles come from EVERYONE-


	51. ShadowWolfGuardian 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**ShadowWolfGuardian  
**

**Hi again.**

**Russia: Sorry I promised my mother I would not become one with someone untill I am 23.**

**Canada: True as. You are awesomer than America .**

**England: Hey England you know half of the English language is French. If you say Chair you're speaking French. Table is French too XD. True fact. And thank you for settling Australia I don't know what I'd do if I was speaking french.**

**Prussia: I have a Russian blue cat that slaps, yes slaps, people across the face with her paw. I need no bird shes awesome**

Russia: then I will be waiting ^J^

Me:...ok

Canada: I'm awesome? ^^''

America: =3=

Me: -smacks maple leaf water tattoo on Canada's hand- and now you're twice as awesome OwO

Canada: ^^

England: I am clearly aware that I am speaking somewhat french

France: Then do you agree that the french is better than the English? *w*

England: NEVER YOU FROG!

France: Q^Q

England: It was no problem at all. I can't imagine anyone speaking that language either

France: -tragically ignored-

Canada: ^^'''

Prussia: GILBIRD IS AWESOMER THAN YOUR BLUE CAT!

Me: who slaps people

Prussia: WHO SLAPS PEOPLE!

Me: How so?

Prussia: er...he flies

Me:...and?

Prussia: AND HE SINGS! SO HA!

Me: ._.'''

Prussia: what? astonished by my awesome bird? -shining-

Me: Er...sure?

Prussia: HAHAHA MY BIRD IS AWESOME!

Me: ^^''''

Remember guys, the gift to you all is still up! (refer to chapter 51)

Till next time! ^^


	52. Inuppe 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Inuppe  
**

**Guten tag!**

**England: if your life depended on it, would you rather kiss America or France?**

**Russia: a friend of mine wants a kiss from you...and wants to become one, so please?**

**Note: the previous chapter where i ask for myself to become one with Russia, truth is, i already did ._.  
**

England: I would rather kiss the soil in my grave and get a mouth full of worms**  
**

Me: aww c;mon! be a good sport!

France: It will be me madame~ He obviously loves me~

England:...I'd kiss the narcissistic hero

America: yay =w=

England: And what's that supposed to mean?

America: OvO''' -disappears-

England: COME BACK HERE AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF YOUNG MAN! -chases after-

Me: o3o''' ok..

Russia: A kiss? I don't know, I've never kissed anyone...

Me: Give it a shot ^^

Russia: I have picked a rare giant sunflower for you, here ^J^ -hands sunflower- If you like it, you will kiss me da? ^J^

Me: -clap clap- good job ^^

Russia: Now it is time for Dora-chan to become one with me da? ^J^

Me: ^^''' here's a bottle of vodka as a peace offering!

Russia: Vodka! -leaves-

Me: -reads through question- YOU'RE ONE WITH RUSSIA? -mind blown-

America: Oh, looks like the host has fainted. THEREFORE I SHALL CONTINUE THE SHOW! HAHAHA!

England: COME BACK HERE!

America: ^^''' AND THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY! -runs-


	53. RyokoRyukestu 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**RyokoRyukestu  
**

**1:What was the most horrible thing someone have ever done to you guys?  
2:Do you think that Atlantis is still under water?  
3:What type of music do you guy listen to?  
Question for Dorayaki-chan have you the Hetalia movie paint it white yet?**

Italy: made me spoilt pasta ;_;

Germany: tricking me into giving spoilt pasta to cook for Italia OTL

Japan: taking away my manga right when something interesting happens

England: America leaving...

America: Tricking me into eating a veggie burger

France: ruining my perfect face with pasta sauce

Russia: Replacing all my Vodka with water ;_;

China: Russia disguising himself as a panda and tricking me

Me: I realise half of these are food related...

America: YES! ATLANTIS IS STILL UNDERWATER!

Italy: I think its just beside old Venice~

Japan: Hai, I think Atlantis is still there

Me: Type of music? I'm flexible to anything ^^

Italy: Renaissance~

Japan: Anything new

America: Any music made by ME is good!

Russia: Folk songs ^J^

China: Chinese music~

Canada: I'm flexible too ^^

Me: there's a question for me? Yes, I have watched Paint it white and I think it's absolutely positively awesome *W* ITA-CHAN!

I wanna watch it again some time soon ^3^

Till next time~!


	54. Springirth Dale 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Springirth Dale  
**

**Greetings!**

**To Mr. England: Whaat? You don't know Norway? Maybe you knew him and forgot him? If you don't know Norway, you're missing out on a potential new friend! Norway sees magical creatures too! You should try and be friends with him! Oh, and Romania too!**

**To China: are you mad at England?**

**To the European countries: How are you coping with the Euro crisis?**

**P.S: Favorite tea? I don't really have a favorite one. :/**

Norway:...

England: Norway? the one holding the green fairy?

Norway:...Yes

England: NORWAY!

Norway: Wha...?

England: -goes into glomp mode-

Norway:-steps aside before England can glomp-

-England has fallen flat on his face-

Norway:...

England:...OH DEAR GOD!

Norway:...

England:...my deepest apologies Norway -leaves the room-

Me: W-wait!

England: If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go hide under a blanket for the next decade. -leaves for good-

Me: o3o'''...wow...

Norway:...Denmark needs me

Me: Ah! Ok then~ ^^ next we have China!

China: Mad at England aru? nope! we're good friends actually aru ^^

Me: ITS TRUE! IGGYCHU ROCKS!

China:...

Me: Er I mean...of course they're friends! they both like tea ^^'''

Euro crisis...?

-both Italy's along with Spain do not care-

Germany:...

France: -le sigh-

Me: ~.~ what in the world is the euro crisis...

Not of much help today am I? o3o''

Till next time ^^'''


	55. cheesecake queen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**cheesecake queen  
**

**2 Questions for the hero: what was the civil war like? Do you like Mexico? *points to the lady with long, black curly hair with almond eyes in the corner dressed as a guard* ;D**

America: Civil war huh? held lots of memories for me I guess...

Me: ^^ -topic avoided- [hey! its supposed to be a happy interview!]

America: Mexico? her? I though she was a guard! O.o

Mexico: Hi America! -waves-

America: Hi! what can the hero do for you? ^^

Mexico: don't stop being my hero? *w*

America: SURE THING!

England: -cough-

America: OH MY GOD ENGLAND!

England: What?

America: ARE YOU OK? NEED MEDICINE? MEXICO!

Mexico: -gives America supplies- always a pleasure to serve you America ^^

England: I'M NOT SICK YOU GIT!

America:Wha? just when I was playing hero too =3=

Mexico: I'll play with you ^^

America: YAY! -gone with Mexico-

Me: Aww is someone envious? =w=

England: Who could be envious of her? I mean she's wonderful and all but...

Me: She's stealing your America =w=

England:...

Me: Well you did let him go, remember?

England: I guess...

Me: Let him grow ^^

England:...or I could introduce Mexico to my cooking! HAHAHAHA

Me: OvO''' that's not what I meant...

England: IT'S THE PERFECT IDEA! IT'S FOOLPROOF! -disappears-

Me: Oh no...

Well I'm off to chase England ^^'''

Till next time~!


	56. Germany'sFrau

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Japan: Recently, Dora-chan has been watching HetaOni  
The good news is that she really likes it and she can now answer and HetaOni questions you have for her ^^  
The bad news is that she just finished yesterday and is unable to come out of her room until she feels better.

England: It's not pretty...at all

Japan: Hai. Therefore, I, as her most invited character, will have to host the show for her until she gets better

China: Hey Japan aru! She left you a note aru!

Japan: Eh? -reads note- It's a list of stuff to do. Hai, I shall follow her list.  
And now, the question

* * *

**Germany'sFrau  
**

**This sounds awesome! *w***

**Canada: I wish you were more noticed by everyone. Maybe you should try holding a sign that says "I'm Canada" or something. That could help.**

**Prussia: I challenge you to a pokemon battle!**

**Italy: Can you be Snapped!Italy for a bit? Please?**

**Romano: Why can't you be nicer to Spain? He only wants the best for you after all.**

**England: My friend, Destiny, really loves you, like love loves you. Well, I was wondering if you can tell her your best pick up line Please do it Plus, it's almost her birthday, so do it as a present.**

**America: Do you hate Russia? I know I do...**

**Russia: I'm not scared of you, you big jerk! YOU'LL NEVER GET ME TO BECOME ONE WITH YOU!**

**France: You're so cool! Also, I love your hair and accent**

**China: China, I choose you!**

**Japan: You're the cutest character ever! X3 Just wanted to say that**

**Netherlands: I like that you love tulips. You're actually my second favorite character I just love your personality too**

**Germany: Iche lieb diche! You're my favorite out of everyone! I think I'm most attracted to you because we have the same personalities and interests I'm a neat freak (no offense), I love dogs, potatoes, and am actually pretty strict myself. I can also bake cake like you too! And it's kinda weird that we have the same birthday too (Not kidding about that). Well, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me some time. Please?**

**Bye everyone!**

Canada: ^^'''I already have a maple leaf sticker on my forehead and a tattoo on my wrist...it still hasn't faded yet...

Japan:...did Dora-chan use real ink?

Canada: Nah, its water. Look!

Japan: -pours water on tattoo- hey its disappearing Canada-san!

Canada:...Japan! I really likes that tattoo!

Japan: Eh? gomenasai...

Anyway, next up is Prussia-san

Prussia: What the hell is pokemon?

Japan: A game

Prussia:?

Japan:-hands DVD-

-Prussia has locked himself in a room to watch-

Japan:...Next is...NO NOT THIS ONE!

Italy: Ve~?

Japan: Er...nothing Ita-kun! -tears that question and disposes of it-

Italy: Ve?

Japan: Er...-reads question- AH! I was looking for Romano-kun.

Italy: OH! Fratello!

Romano: What?

Japan: -wipes sweat ^^- why are you so mean to Spain-kun?

Romano: Because he's a bastard and has so many problems

Japan:...

Romano: AND HE DOESN'T BRING ME ENOUGH TOMATOES!

Spain: Romano~! -throws tomato-

-le tomato lands on Romano's face. It went SPLAT-

Romano:...YOU F*CKING BASTARD! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT FROM ME!

Spain: ^^''' ehehe -runs-

Japan:...Ah. Next is England-kun

England: Best pick up line? Well as a gentleman I don't have one

Japan: Ah, then how do you impress girls?

England: with my gentleness.

Japan: could you demonstrate?

-audience cheers and England is FORCED to do this :P-

England: Excuse me miss, you dropped your handkerchief. You know, your eyes are amazing. I'm such a fortunate man to have the pleasure to meet such a lovely lady like yourself. I am absolutely pleased to make your acquaintance -bows a full 90 degrees-. Would you like to have some tea with me?

Japan: That was amazing England-kun ^^  
now, America-kun

America: -runs to England-

Japan: Ah, I shall take that as a no.

Russia: You will become one with me after accepting this bottle of water [vodka] da? ^J^

America: NO! DON'T TAKE IT!

Japan:...next...

France: Mademoiselle merci! -hands rose to our fan-

Japan: And next, China-san

China: Aiyaa...but but I'm so old...

Japan: Ah, older than me. Next...I am cute? arigato! -bows-  
Netherlands does not wish to come here, but he sends you thanks.  
Last but not least, Doitsuu!

For the convenience of reading, the question shall be reposted here.

**Germany: Iche lieb diche! You're my favorite out of everyone! I think I'm most attracted to you because we have the same personalities and interests I'm a neat freak (no offense), I love dogs, potatoes, and am actually pretty strict myself. I can also bake cake like you too! And it's kinda weird that we have the same birthday too (Not kidding about that). Well, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me some time. Please?**

Germany: A...WHAT?

Italy: Ve~ Doitsuu would love to!

Japan: !

Germany: Italia...

Italy: Afterall, love must be spread no? ^^

Germany:...Danke, but...sorry. I cannot go on a date with you.

Italy: Eh? but it will be fun! You'll get to meet your soul mate! and eat potatoes, and get another dog and and...

Germany: Italy, I love you too much to ditch you...

Italy: Eh? but you won't be ditching me! it's just a play date right? ^^

Japan & Germany:...

Italy: And I have Japan here too! we can go on a double play date! it will be so much fun Ve~!

Japan: Italia-kun...I think Doitsuu means -Germany puts his hand over Japan's mouth-

Germany: Ah yes a play date! Well then I shall go on a short, short date with our little fan, if it'll make both of you happy!

Italy: Ve~

Japan:...Ah. I shall not interfere.

It seems that I am out of questions.

Sayonara, Minna-san, or as how Dora-chan would say it: Till next time~!


	57. Wingtalia Japan 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Wingtalia Japan  
**

**Hetalia Japan,**

**I completely understand your reasons for not taking the vials unless you have to. Maybe someday, when there is no fighting, but taking them right now would cause mass Chaos.**

**That is Wonderful about your GerIta! Though there is a theory going around that Germany is Italy's long-lost love Holy Roman Empire. If this is true, Germay and Italy will get a lot more... photo worthy.**

**I will send that picture to Hungary. Here is one of my own to go to your Hungary. Of course, you can copy it if you would like.**

**-Wingtalia Japan**

**PS: America is annoying, isn't he?**

_Letter format~  
_

Wingtalia Japan,

I am so glad that you understand our reasons -bows-

Is that so? There are many theories here too that tell us that HRE may, in fact, be Doitsuu, but we do not know for sure. I am sure you are aware that Germany lost his memory when he was younger and Prussia-kun refuses to tell us anything.  
Indeed, Germany-kun and Italy-kun would be much, much more photo worthy.

Arigato for sending the picture. A picture? Ah, it looks very interesting indeed. Italy-kun and Germany-kun sure make a great couple. I will be sure to send one to Hungary-san, as soon as I get this copied...a few times.

P.S: I agree, but America-san is loveable too. I have grown to like him over the years and he has good intentions at heart. Perhaps you should give him another try?


	58. Hetalia Freakyfan2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

England: How is she?

Japan: It's no good...she's still stuck in that room, thanks to the discontinuation of HetaOni...

England: well we have to get her out somehow. I mean, you can't keep doing the interview. Fans will get mad!

Japan: And my body is old and weak.

England: Yes. What should we do?

America: LET THE HERO HELP!

England:..I can't believe I'm saying this but, America, do your best.

Japan: Hai, and don't kill her.

America: THE HERO WILL KNOW WHAT TO DO!

England:...I fear for her...

Japan: Well its what she gets for not wanting to come out of the room. Anyway what about the interview?

England: You rest. I'll do it today

Japan: Arigato England-san. And, beware of the fangirls.

England:...ok

* * *

**Hetalia Freakyfan2  
**

**Uh... hallo? Um... I'm Greenland. Er... so, time to interrogate with force-er I mean_ ask_ my fellow nations some questions.**

**England-chan**

**1. I MISS YOU! Can I come visit you some time? Denmark annoys the crap out of me, Iceland and Norway are too quiet, Sweden creeps me out, and Finland's dog, Hanatamago, won't quit barking at me when I'm within 5 feet of him!**

**2. When I visit you, will you mind if I do the cooking and stuff?**

England: Hello Greenland. Feel free to come to my humble abode.  
I don't mind you cooking [less work for me] but I still make all the tea, deal?

**America**

**1. Remember when we got stuck in the elevator when we were chibis and we had to get on top of each other's shoulders to get to the emergency phone, cause England passed out from panic?**

**2. I heard you, Danmark-onii-chan, and Prussia-san are the Awesome trio. Ever done anything awesome?**

America: HAHAHA I REMEMBER THAT SO CLEARLY XD And then he woke up and he looked around frantically and then you fell and then England passed out again. Good thing you landed on me though HAHAHA

Anything awesome? EVERYTHING WE DO IS AWESOME!

England: GET BACK IN THERE AND HELP DORA-CHAN!

America: OH MAI GOD -runs-

**Rusland (Russia)**

**1. Do you know WHY Belarus-chan tries to marry you? Cause, I do. I know, cause I'm a friend of hers.**

**2. Your sisters are very nice, (including Moscow... such a nice capital!) and from what they've told me, you seem nice too. Do you wanna be friends?**

Russia: You do? PLEASE TELL ME!  
New friends are always good da? ^J^

**Dorayaki-chan**

**1. Do you know what HetaOni, RomaHeta, Tales of Hetalia, etc. Are? If not, then, HetaOni is a Hetalia RPG (Role-playing Game) based off of Ao Oni. Ao Oni is a horror RPG where you play as the main character. The main objective is to get out in both games, and there are many mistakes you can make that will lead to the death of your character. In Ao Oni, only the main character makes it out alive. HetaOni has not yet been comepleted, because of the Tsunami that hit Japan last year. Many fans are making up their own endings, and making AMVs about HetaOni, and even short animations. As for RomaHeta, look it up on youtube, cause I can't say much. I didn't really watch it, cause it got boring. Tales of Hetalia is a lot like Tales of Symphonia in the Tales series. However, there are many differences. Also, you play as America for the main part, but sometimes, you play as other characters. Watch the mentioned ones, because they're really interesting. And search for the Hetalia version of the Tales of Symphonia opening. AWESOMEST. THING. EVER! More AWESOME THE PRUSSIA! And that's saying something.**

**2. Can we be fwends? Pwetty pwease?**

-sounds of a ghost-like Dora-chan weeping can be heard-

le ghostly me: OMG HETAONI! WHY DID IT STOP WHY!

England:...AMERICA! HURRY UP AND CHEER HER UP!  
Oh I'm sure she'd love to be your friend ^^'''

America: SHUT UP EYEBROWS! ITS HARDER THAN IT LOOKS!

**Japan**

**1. I cosplayed as you once... people were litterally GLOMPING me. WHY?**

**2. And I still can't figure out what uke means. And I can't tell for sure what seme means. I can't trust Google Translate, so please tell me?**

Japan:...I am sorry for that...Eh? another note from Dora-chan  
It says: I'm going to cosplay as Japan later this year too! maybe I can tell you why soon!

England: HEY! SHE NEVER GIVES ME ANY NOTES!

-random brick comes out of no where and hits England-

Japan: There's a note attached to it. It says: SHUT UP ENGLAND! JAPAN HAS PRIORITY OVER YOU! -insert very pissed off face here-

England:...

Japan: Er...uke means...ano...Dora-chan!

le note: it means the one at the bottom, or the one going to get raped.

Japan: Sigh, I wish she would come out of there and talk rather than give us these notes...

**Kina (China)**

**1. OMG I COSPLAYED AS YOU TOO! And... people still glomped me. WHY DO DEY DO DAT?**

**2. ... Can I pet your panda and/or give you a hug?**

China: Fangirls are scary aru...

Panda would love that aru! ^^

**Magic Trio (England, Norway, Romania)**

**1. Do you three even know about this trio?**

England, Norway, Romania:...

**Rumænien-chan (Romania)**

**1. How long have you been a vampire?**

**2. Why do you and Hungary onee-chan fight?**

**3. Can we be friends, if Hungary doesn't know?**

Romania: Since...I'm not sure...**  
**

She thinks I will suck her blood cause she's pretty.

I'd rather be alone...

**Well, Sayonara for now, minna! Gomenasai for the longness of the comment.**

**Grønland aka Hetalia Freakyfan2**


	59. Illusion Island

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

England: well?

America: she's...tough

Me [still hiding]: STOP MAKING ME COME OUT!

England: And what will you do in there?

Me: I'M GONNA STAY IN HERE UNTIL HETAONI IS CONTINUED! -slams door shut-

Japan:...maybe I can help. Italy-kun can you host the interview today?

Italy: Ve~

* * *

**Illusion Island  
**

**Hello! It is my first try for these kind of fics! Plus you wrote out this very well I tried making a Gilbird emoticon but it doesn't show ...**

**Anyway here are my questions!**

**1. China! I always wanted to ask you this! Do you have some kind of wish to be a girl? Because your self-portrait was a girl...**

**2. Hi Japan! Guess what? I am Korean but no...I don't grope anyone...why would I? I don't hate you! You look like a girl sometimes in fanart...What is your opinion on that?**

**3. May I pop in and beat up France? Though he is being overkilled...but who cares? *w* Also may I use Russia's pipe for this? *evil laugh***

China: MY WHAT ARU?

Italy: here it is! -shows-

China: W-what is this aru...

Italy: Maybe you should cut your hair?

China: Aiyaa! that is unacceptable aru! -leaves-

Italy: Ve~ next is Japan!

Japan: Hai

Italy: Should I go in and comfort Dora-chan while you're here?

Japan: NO!

Italy: Why? T^T

Japan: Because you died alone in HetaOni...it will make her sad...

Italy: NOOO I can't make her sad!

Japan: Hai...we shall answer some questions?

Italy: Ve~

Japan:...I look like a girl...

China: HE HAS MY GENES ARU! -leaves again-

Japan:...ah. I think that is...er...uh...-leaves-

Italy: Eh? I guess Japan has no comment on that! Next!

France: EH? Someone wants to kill me again?

-Russia hands pipe to the fan-

France: NOOOOO -runs like hell-

Italy: Oh I should not show this part where Big brother France is being whacked

Ciao! ^^


	60. blackrozen21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Japan: Good news! Dora-chan has agreed to come out!

England: Oh god, how'd you do it?

Japan: I showed her how many interviews she had to do

Me: MOVE OVER EYEBROWS! I'M BACK AND I NEEDA DO THOSE INTERVIEWS

Japan: and then that happened

England:...Oh

* * *

**blackrozen21  
**

**This has just filled up my boredom! I LOVE this! Addicted!**

**To the questions:**

**Iggy- y u so tsundere? Can't you do some edible cooking once in a while? They suck, really. Aaand, would u marry France if your boss ordered you to?(i dont care who, anyone in a higher position than u!) oh! And can i poke your brows? *w***

**Russia- y do u have to be so creepy all the time?**

**Germany- how much do you love your brother? Have ever shown your love to him? (as in brotherly love kay?)**

**Prussia- where did u get gilbird? I also want one!**

**That's all! Thanks for seeing this dora-chan! Love ya!**

**Ps: don't worry France, I don't hate you. But doesn't mean I like you! And i love u soooo much Prussia,England,Spain an Italy! (i know a lot)Can i hug all four of u? *super puppy eyes***

****England: what the hell is tsundere?

Me: Being stubborn and not admitting the fact that you love America

England: BECAUSE I DON'T LOVE AMERICA

Me: Yeah sure sure ^^

England: What are you talking about? all my cooking is good and edible!

Me: They smell like socks and taste odd.

England: NO THEY DON'T!

Me: You angered the pico aliens and then they attacked you.

England:...

Me: Will you marry France if gay marriage is allowed in England? *w*

England: You're joking right? You're blooming mad if you thing I would wed that stupid frog. I would rather let her poke my eyebrows.

Me: Ah ^^ Hey! You're the first fan who poked Iggy's eyebrows without being killed *w*

England: AND STOP CALLING ME IGGY YOU BLOODY GIT!

Me: -pushes away- Ok next we have Russia!

Russia: Creepy? I'm not creepy, I'm big and huggable ^J^

Me: Er...

Russia: As long as you become one with me da? ^J^

Me: now that's Russia. next~

Prussia: West doesn't love me...

Germany: WHAT?

Prussia: he spends all his time with Italy and always leaves me alone at home

Germany:...how about I cook you some wurst later?

Prussia: =3=

Germany: with potatoes and beer.

Prussia: bribery is not love =3='''

Germany: you can use that beer tub again

Prussia: THE AWESOME ME WILL BE THERE AT 7

Me: Germany...

Germany: -whispers- I'll replace it with apple juice

Me: Ah. Next~

Prussia: GILBIRD IS ONE OF A KIND! HE'S AS AWESOME AS ME AND YOU CAN'T GET IT ANYWHERE ELSE HAHAHA

Me: ok...lastly, hugs for the fans. Oh gosh, hugs haven't been coming by often now have they? *w*  
She wants hugs from ******Prussia,England,Spain an Italy!**

Prussia: THE AWESOME ME HUGS NO ONE!

Hungary: *ahem*

Prussia: Except you sweetie ^^'''

England: -remembers what America did the last time he hugged a fan [refer to kokoyuki27's interview]-  
No, never.

Spain: I would, but Romano will be sad.

Italy: Ve~ -hugs-

Me: I love you too dear~ ^^

That's all for today~

Till next time!


	61. AnonymousHetaliaFanGirl 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**AnonymousHetaliaFanGirl  
**

**HI AGAIN! :D Thank you SO much for answering my review *w***

**This isn't going to be as long as the other review of mine so..**

**ONTO MY QUESTIONS! :D**

**1. To Italy - How did you cope when France told you that HRE is no more...?**

**2. To England - Do you still have a picture of America when he was still young somewhere in your house? Or do you hide it somewhere in your house (Oh and don't tell me you burned all of it because I and all the other fans know that you don't hate America THAT much[quite the contrary if you ask me]) ?**

**3. To France - Do you have a picture when England was still a child (preferably when his hair was long)?**

**4. America - Coke or Pepsi? :3**

**5. TO Ms. Dorayaki-chan, Japan-sama and Hungary-san(you may also voice your opinion France) - Your thoughts on UkUs(yes, in THAT order)? *q* England as seme... America as uke... *insert fan girl squeal and nosebleed here* /O/w/O/**

Italy: HRE isn't gone. He's Germany!

Germany: Er...sure Italy! ^^''''

Me: Nice save.

England: Burn them? of course not! I put them in the shredder then threw them into a river.

Me: England...

England: But...if I still had those photos...let's just say I would put them right next to my heart.

Me:...They're in a locket, in your shirt pocket, the one you're wearing now.

England: WHAT? HOW DID YOU KNOW!

Me: I didn't it was a guess HAHAHA Next France~

France: chibi England?

England: SHUT UP FROG!

France: YOU SHUT UP PUNK!  
Oui, I have the photos right here -hands them to me-

Me: Merci~ ^^

-England snatches the photos and rips them apart-

France: Its ok Mademoiselle, I have copies at home!

England: -marches off-

France: WAIT! -follows England-

Me: ^^'' uh...ok...Next~

America: COKE DUH!

Me: YEAH! Pepsi's such a faker =w=

America: What's Pepsi?

Me:...-facepalm- NEXT  
Hey~~ I LIKE THIS QUESTION!

Japan: HAI HAI!

Hungary: -somewhere squealing-

Me: UKUS? Hmmm England would climb on top of America and *** him and do ***** and **** and then *** OMG IT WOULD BE SO DAMN NOSEBLEED WORTHY! -imagining le censored stuff- [me has a dirty dirty mind]

Japan: That would be quite troublesome, yet very sweet indeed. -whips out camera- I would be most content to take a picture of the both of them doing what Dora-chan just described

Hungary: I'm with the both of them!

France:...For once...I disagree...

America: WHAT THE HELL MAN! WHAT THE HELL!

Me: ^^''' me ish a happee fangirl

Till next time!

England: -fainted-


	62. Plumalchemyst

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**_Please put your questions in one review next time!_  
**

******Plumalchemyst**

**Holly pasta you started this on my b-day XD**

**England:**

**1) **LOSER SAYS WHAT  
**2) **You have two choices either you eat a burger or crepes. you got to eat one or the other or I will hide your clothes and you'll have to walk around buck naked

England: Excuse me?

Me: ._.''

England:...I take the burger

**France:**

**1) **Why in the manga during the return of the Olympics we could see ahem your Eiffel tower but in everything else its hidden by a rose?  
**2) **Are you and pedobear friends?

France: because I stripped completely to show my bodily beauty! After all, the Olympic games is all about revealing everything so you don't cheat no?

Me:...no comment

France: Pedobear? I WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING TO CHILDREN!

**France and Iggy: Will you kiss each other?**

Both: WHY IN HELL WOULD I KISS THAT BLOODY/STUPID FROG/PUNK?**  
**

**Russia:**

**1) **why do you want people to become one with you don't you know how sexual that sounds?  
**2) **Can I become one (in a friend way)

Russia: You ask me why and yet you want to become one ^J^

**Prussia:**

**1) **Here (hands him a six pack of beer) I just want to see him act like an idiot  
**2)** I heard Germania disowned you for being a mooch and that is why you are not a country anymore  
**3) **I think Korea is more awesome but if it makes you feel better I think your more Awesome than America  
**4) **You are an idiot hahahahahaha

Prussia:...I'll be back

Me: ANSWER THE OTHER QUESTIONS BEFORE DEVOURING THAT!

Prussia: fine.  
Why do you torment me with such questions?

Me:...

Prussia: HELL YEAH! HEARD THAT AMERICA?

America: =3=

Prussia:...can I go drink the beer now?

Germany: NOT WITHOUT ME YOU DON'T

Prussia: fine.

**Germany:**

**1) **Is this true as I know Prussia may lie about it? _**with reference to Prussia: question 2  
**_**2) **I found an interesting pic in your room were you Holy Rome?

Me: HANG ON GERMANY!

-Prussia sneaks away-

Germany:...fine I'll answer them first.  
I'm not sure about that part. Germania never says much.

Me:...I see

Germany: I'm not sure either. I lost my memory when I was little. Now if you excuse me, -goes off to find Prussia-

**China:**

**1) **Have you ever thought about cutting your hair as you look like a girl  
**2) **Are you a Pokemon and is America your master

China: Aiyaa! I cannot cut my hair aru!

Me: Why?

China:...BECAUSE I CAN'T ARU!

Me:O...K...

China: the second question does not make sense aru...

Me:...ah.

* * *

Prussia: Ahh! that beer was the best I've drank in such a long time! right west?

Germany:...

Prussia: HAHAHHAA

Germany:...PUT YOUR F**KING CLOTHES BACK ON!

Prussia: What?

Germany: AND WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DATE HUNGARY?  
YOU'RE NEVER HERE FOR ME ANYMORE!

Prussia: H-hey...

Germany: AND WHATS WITH THIS THING CALLED 'THE BAD TOUCH TRIO'?  
YOU'VE BEEN DOING BAD THINGS AGAIN HAVEN'T YOU?

Prussia: Alright...You're drunk. C'mon, the awesome me will have to carry you back home.

Germany: NO! DRINK WITH ME BRUDER!

Prussia: Sweetie!

-Hungary passes by and whacks Germany out with her pan-

Prussia: Danke

Hungary: Can't have you smelling like puke now can we?

Prussia: Nope ^^'''

Me: Well things didn't go as planned o3o;;

Till next time! ^^

btw the other half is coming soon~


	63. Plumalchemyst 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Plumalchemyst **

**Turkey: Why do you wear a mask you look like a Turkish version of the phantom of the Oprah**

Turkey: no one needs to see my face...

**Canada: You're my favorite but why don't you grow a pair and beat the tar out of America?**

Canada: grow a pair of what?  
America's my brother! I can't hit him! even if he does annoy me sometimes...

Me:-nods-

**Korea: Finish this song Oh I got a lovely bunch of coconuts**

Korea: For you my love~!

Me: ._.''' close enough

**Poland: OMG NOW POLLY AND I ARe gonna no longer be friends SHE'S LIKE YOU AND i AM LIKE Lithuania (cries)**

Poland:...**  
**

**Sweden: Could I get some Swedish meatballs? **

Sweden: Sure! How should I send them to you?

**Japan: What is your favorite Horror flick mine is the original grudge. America ruined it**

Japan: I have many horror movies in mind, but all those made by my country are the best

**Cuba: Stop beating up Canada he has Amethyst eyes not blue meaning if you see blue is America**

Cuba:...Note taken

Canada: -wipes sweat-

** Ita chan: Can i have a hug pwease OWO**

Italy: Ve~! -hugs-

**Sealand: Your so adorable and I don't care what Iggy says your a nation to me in fact I hope to start one hopefuly called Lumina**

Sealand: YAY!

**To all even the author: I have a magic box for you it gives your greatest heart desire (leaves magic box)**

Me: anything?

-looks around to see all the pairings pop up-

-realises everyone has someone else-

-realises I am forever alone-

Me:...GIMME YAOI BOX! GIMME YAOI!

-opens box-

-nothing changes-

Me: o3o''''

Aw man that didn't work.

Till next time ^^


	64. xSimplySimplex 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**xSimply-Simplex  
**

**Hahahahahahhhh You know this is kinda like a TV show.**

**So yeahh.. My friend keeps asking me this**

**1. To everyone : you saved your citizens/civilians/people (whatever) from the Pictonians right? But what if your citizens/civilians/people/whatsoever turns to be a zombie and wanna kill you. And WWIII is occuring at the same time. So yeah, the zombies were likely involved at the war too. And they infect your armies and destroy your battle plans or whatsoever Things were quite in a chaos at that time What will you do, countries?**

**(more like a statement.. -.-")**

**2. Japan : You were actually too passive and quiet. And it's hard to tell what were you thinking. I was wondering, who is your archenemy that you hates the most and you feel like killing him/her?**

**3. China : Why won't you cut your hair to look more manly?**

**Gahhh! My idiotic friend ask all that? How... how embarrasing! I'm sure this is the last time for helping her out! (question 1 comes from both of us actually)And I spent four hours straight reading all your stories.. It's s..so.. good -faints from lack of sleeping-**

**That's a-all... Th-th-thank yo-you.. *trembles***

**Best wishes,**

**Xxxxxxxx**

**-Chika Ayumi**

Italy: I have plenty of white flags!

Romano:...I'd kill those stupid flags

Germany: A FIGHT TO THE DEATH!

Japan:...I hope the governors do something this time...

America: I'LL BE THE HERO TO LEAD EVERYONE OUT OF THIS WAR HAHAHA

England: I'll introduce my cooking

France: I'LL SHOW THEM WHAT THE FRENCH IS MADE OFF!

Russia: They die ^J^

China: FACE THE WRATH OF 1000 PANDAS ARU!

Me: go countries! -stands at the sidelines doing absolutely nothing-

Japan: Enemy? I don't have one. I can't have one, not after how I severely messed up Asia...

Me: -pats Japan's back-

China: It's ok aru! most of us have already forgiven you aru ^^

Japan: Arigatou, China-san, but I still don't have an enemy

Me: I sense deja vu

China: That's because it's the third time this question has been asked aru

Me: and you still haven't answered it

China: I WILL NEVER CUT MY HAIR ARU!

Me:...I'm gonna settle with the reason:cause he wanna look like a girl

China: aiyaa...

Me: Omg you spent hours reading this crack? -sniff- I'M SO TOUCHED T^T

my fans are awesome *w*

Till next time~


	65. ShadowWolfGuardian 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**ShadowWolfGuardian  
**

**Whats up!**

**Russia: Why must you be so anti-social?**

**Canada: How annoying is your brother?**

**America: Thank you for the Simpsons Bart and Lisa are awesome.**

**England and France: why do you hate each other so much.**

**Prussia: My Shikira is better than your Gilbird. She even has a better name and cats eat birds so your bird better watch out.**

Russia: It is not that I am anti-social its just that people don't like me ;_;

Me: Probably because you keep wanting them to be one with you

Russia: What?

Me: Nothing ^^'''

Canada: He doesn't think. He does

Me: how rash?

Canada: He once ran in front of a car trying to protect a cat from being squashed.  
England had to save him and the cat.

Me:...ouch

England: Idiotic hero.

America: The Simpsons are awesome CAUSE THE HERO MADE THEM HAHAHAHA

England: Because he's a frog

France: Because he's a punk

Me: o3o'' anything else?

Both: NO

Me: ok then...

Prussia: GILBIRD WILL ATTACK HER! -straps on cute gun onto gilbird- SO THERE!

Me:...i'll be happy to see a fight between Shikira and Gilbird *w*

Till next time~!


	66. Frozen Crystal Angel 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Frozen Crystal Angel  
**

**THANKSSSSS :DDDDD I now know why! Another question!**

**America: What does the 'F' between your first name and your second name stand for?**

America: hmmm I'm not sure

Me: but its your own name...

America: -shrugs shoulders-

Me: Rumors say that it stands for 'Foster'

America: Because they don't know my parents?

Me: And the fact that you were raised by Iggy

America: maybe

Me: until then, guess we'll never find out for sure

America: Unless we ask Iggy

England: Don't drag me into this

Me: o3o guess he doesn't know either

America: Oh well

Me: Till next time ^^

Sorry for extremely short interview OTL


	67. Mir and FLUFFY CHAPTER YOU CAN'T MISS

Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia**

**Mir  
**

**Privyet. I am the Mir Space Station.**

**It would interest you to know that I have a secret weapon that can make JAPAN cry.**

**Behold, HetaOni!**

***Forces Nations to watch all of HetaOni.***

**Thoughts?**

**_Warning: Large amounts of attempted Yaoi fluffiness crack things up ahead!_  
**

-Silence-

England: S-so everyone dies one way or another...

-Italy is unavailable at the moment-

China: CURSE YOU STEVE ARU!

Japan: Calm down China-san

China: Japan aru! he killed you aru! How could you possible not hate him aru?

Japan: China-san...I do hate him. He killed Italy-san

China: Then -Japan places le finger over China's lips [you know how you get people to shut up in a really cute way? *w*]-

Japan: I just wanted you to calm down. I'm still here aren't I?

China:...I don't wanna lose you again aru..

Japan: -le hug- you won't...China-san

Russia: ^^''' -forever alone-

England: I go blind?

America:...

England: On the other hand my magic does become a whole lot more powerful...

America: ENGLAND! -glomp-

England: WHAT THE BLOODY-

America: England! even though I wasn't in that haunted house...I really thought that...you would die...I-I don't know what I would do if I were really there...If you were really blind...

England:...bloody git. I'm here right? And I can obviously see your two fingers right there can't I?

America: -glomps even tighter-

England: You're not letting go are you?

America: Don't wanna

England:... :) -le kiss on America's lips-

Canada: So even in a game...I'm invisible...

France: But you got away from Steve didn't you?

Canada: yeah by being a piano.

France:...but you helped a lot didn't you? remember the clock room? What would've happened to us if you didn't help?

Canada: but...

France: And the number things to open the safe! Canada, you really helped us back there.

Canada: I-I guess I did...

France: ^^ -le about to hug-

Canada: Keep your distance away from me old man

France: =3='''

Canada:...-le kiss on France's cheek- there, happy? [I PROMISED YAOI SO THERE]

France: Oui ^^

Romano: WHAT THE FRICKIN HELL HAPPENED TO ME THEN?

Spain: ^^;;;

Romano: I HATE THIS STUPID GAME -le kicks...stuff-

Spain: Aww Romano, don't be like that

Romano: It's true isn't it?

Spain: wha..?

Romano: I'm useless aren't I? even more than Canada...I couldn't help you at all. In fact I only caused more trouble...didn't I?

Spain:...Romano

Romano: what bastard?

Spain: -le glomp-

Romano: WHAT THE HELL

Spain: Romano, I'd love you no matter what happens or how useless you are.

Romano:...

Spain: And you helped Ita-chan didn't you? ^^

Romano:...I guess

Spain: ^^

Prussia: So...everyone's happy and paired up...

Russia: Da.

-le awkwardness-

Prussia: so...what were you planning in there?

Russia: I don't know

Prussia:...

Russia: ^J^

[me ish sorry for the lack of fluff here...]

-away from the studio in another room-

Germany: ITALIA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?

Italy: Doitsu..

Germany: ITALY! -runs over-

Italy:...STAY AWAY FROM ME

Germany: Wha...?

Italy: DON'T YOU SEE? I'M THE CAUSE OF UNHAPPINESS AREN'T I?

Germany:...

Italy: I-I caused everyone to cry didn't I? Whether I'm dead or alive everyone's sad...or dead...

Germany: Italy...

Italy: So..SO JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!

Germany:...

Italy: If everyone didn't know I existed...everyone would have lived and be happy...right?

Germany: Italy

Italy: everyone wouldn't be sad

Germany: Italy!

Italy: Everyone would have got out of that house alive and happy

Germany: ITALY!

Italy: I'M THE CAUSE OF UNHAPPINESS TO EVERYONE AREN'T I?

-Germany hugs Italy tightly-

Italy: Wha...?

Germany: Italy if you didn't come into my life I wouldn't be happy at all. No one would.

Italy: Huh?

Germany: Italy you idiot. Don't you see? Everyone became closer in that house didn't they? we even formed an alliance to prove it

Italy:...

Germany: Remember those things Japan said we should do once we got out?

Italy: Sudden death pillow fight...

Germany: That's right! would we ever do that if we were never trapped in that house?

Italy: N-no...

Germany: So what kind of unhappy source would create something so happy?

Italy:...I-I didn't know...

Germany: Italy you mean so much to us...of course we would cry when you died. You're always the sunlight in our group. The happy source. When you died, all that was gone...of course we would cry, not because you had turned into an unhappy source but because...it was gone...

Italy:...Is that why you cried the most? out of the game?

Germany:...yes

Italy: Germany...You're still crying

Germany:...yes

Italy: Germany! Don't cry! I won't disappear! I'll be here and I'll make that pasta wurst dish that you like!

-Germany still shedding MANLY TEARS-

Italy: Germany -le kiss on the lips- don't cry...

Germany: -kisses back- Italy...if you leave me one day for a reason like that, you'll run 20 laps when I find you. Got it?

Italy: ^^ Got it Sir!

-le kiss passionately again-

-at the door of the room...-

Prussia: west sure does love that kid huh?

Japan: All this time, Ita-kun was thinking such things? I wish I knew...

Prussia: Hey how would we know if he didn't tell us?

Japan: I guess that is true. We should leave them alone

Prussia: Agreed.

* * *

Me: PHEW DONE WITH ALL THAT FLUFF *w*

Hope you guys enjoyed that ^^

Don't like any of the pairings listed above?

WELL TOO BAD HAHAHAHA


	68. Plumalchemyst 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Plumalchemyst**

**Romano: IMA STROKE YO CURL (tackles Romano and strokes the curl)**

**China: (gives him cookies that are shaped like Panda's)**

**Iggy: IGGY IGGY IGGY (points pistol at head) Try and hurt me and your dead**

****Romano: -pushes fan away- NO ONE TOUCHES THE CURL

Spain: except me ^^

Italy: and me ^^

Romano: ESPECIALLY NOT THE BOTH OF YOU!

Me: -sprays water at Romano- no fighting

-Romano leaves-

Me: panda...cookies?

China: SO CUTE ARU!

Me:...you won't eat them will you?

China: WHAT CRUEL SOUL WOULD EAT THESE CUTE THINGS ARU?

Japan: Dora-chan! Cookies? may I have one?

China: JAPAN ARU!

Me: Help yourself ^^

Japan: -le bite- Hey they're good! Thank you Dora-chan ^^

Me: Japan, I don't know where they came from

Japan: Oh dear...this is quite troublesome. Please excuse me for a bit...

China: -fainted-

Me: O.O'''' ENGLAND GET DOWN HERE

England: WHAT?

Me: why do you have a sword?

England: fan has a pistol, I have a sword

Me: O.O'''' o..k...

Well that's it for today ^^

Till next time!


	69. RyokoRyukestu 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**RyokoRyukestu  
**

**1. If there was one thing you could change about yourself what would it be?**

**2. Can any of you dance?**

**3. Italy how do you make the best pasta ever?**

**4. What your favorite animal? I love wolves**

**5. Do you wish something about your country and your people would change?**

-first question is invalid as countries do not wish to change-

Germany: Italy and Romano can dance. They're Italian.

Me: What about you?

Germany:...-leaves-

Me: Probably a no...

Japan: Does the bon festival dance count?

America: OF COURSE!

England:...

France: Yes, we both can

Russia: ^J^''

China:...lion dance?

Spain: Si ^^

Me: No ^^

Italy: Add a little bit of oil and salt to the pasta and make it from scratch! And use Romano's special pizza sauce! delizioso!

Me: Favourite animal? Cats of all types and families! (house cat all the way to lions) ^^

Italy: Cats ^^

Germany: Dogs

Japan: Neko and Inu (both)

America: WHALES AND ALIENS HAHAHA

England: Bunnies, actually flying mint bunny

France: Pierre! (his bird)

Russia: Bears ^J^

China: PANDA!

Canada: Kumatiro ^^

Me: Kumajirou* Canada ^^

Germany: I wish Italy was stronger...

Italy: Ve~

Japan: I wish I could erase my country's past

America: MY COUNTRY IS AWESOME!

England: I wish we had an unlimited supply of tea

France: My country is perfect no?

Russia: I wish it would stop snowing so that sunflowers would grow

China: We need to be stronger...military wise aru

Me: Guess that's all for today

Till next time ^^


	70. Nyotalia Japan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Nyotalia Japan  
**

**Konnichiwa, Dorayaki-san and the Hetalia nations.**

**I'm Honda Sakura,desu, the Nyotalia version of Japan.**

**I was just browsing through the internet and I found this interesting 'Hetalia Interview'.**

**So, if you don't mind..I would like to ask some questions about your world, I heard that the nations over there are gender-bent.**  
**To Japan-san: Konnichiwa, male version of me. I hope you are doing well. Since I'm just a female version of you, I presume our anime and manga are still the same, yes? And can you please tell me the other differences in my world and your world?**  
**To Dorayaki-san: Konnichiwa, Dora-chan. It is okay if I can call you that right? If not, gomenasai.. And if it's not too much trouble, is the Axis and Allies over there..um...still jolly as ever?**  
**どうもありがとう 本田さくら Honda Sakura/ Japan*フ/**

_Me: Woohoo I actually knew how to read the Hirigana *w*_

* * *

__Japan: Hai. Anime and Manga here are doing exquisitely well. Everyone loves it. We have miso and pickled plums everday too. Oishii desu!  
Wars have stopped and we have enjoyed peace here for many years now. We are also growing stronger everyday in the financial and military department.  
Yaoi exists here too. Many many fangirls (myself included) love it so much that we have several animes that contain nothing but Yaoi.  
I don't really know what's happening in your world. Perhaps you could tell me?

Me: WOAH THERE'S SMTH FOR ME? *w*

Yes yes feel free to call me Dora-chan ^^

Yes, they're all in a whole group now ^^ Ita-chan is still making pasta and Germany-san is helping out somehow ^^

Japan and America are friends now! and So is China and England. France and Russia still need help gaining new friends though but that's ok! I'm sure they'll find friends soon *w*

Japan: Dora-chan, I think she means if they are still in love?

Me: EH? In that case yes. They're all as happy and jolly as ever ^^'''

[Interview/letter thing ends here.]

[Sorry for super short one today OTL]


	71. anonomas russia fan 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**anonomas russia fan  
**

**thank you very much miss. your story is epic. america, id rather be canadian thank you very much. yes i do know prussia was drunk but why? gilbird was always there with him!hey france! Haha! *sticks out tounge* you bloody deserved it! sorry about not reading this sooner my computer shut down so ive been trying to find this story. oh and russia? here. *hands vodka***

Me: Aww thanks for the compliments ^^ they really mean a lot!

Prussia: I'm not sure why I ate Gilbird...

Germany: You thought it was a flying potato or something

Prussia: NO I DIDN'T!

Germany: want proof? -whips out phone-

Prussia:...no

Germany: thought so.

Me:...Beer sure does strange things to people doesn't it...

France:...what just happened?

Me: She stuck your tongue out at you

France: honhonhon -thoughts no one should know about-

Me:...-whacks France unconcious with a frying pan-

btw its ok about that part ^^ feel free to read anytime~

Russia: VODKA!

Me: HOLY MACARONI! NOOOO

-Russia has gulped down the Vodka-

Me:...uh oh

Russia: Eh? this bottle is empty? WHY DO YOU TRICK ME? WHY!

Me: you drank it all...

Russia: I DID NOT!

Me: Y-yes you did ^^'''

Russia: You drank it didn't you?

Me: Wha? I'm not even old enough to drink!

Russia: YOU DRANK IT

Me: AHH BELARUS!

Belarus: What?

Me: Uhh Russia wants to marry you?

Belarus: I KNEW YOU'D COME TO YOUR SENSES! COME HERE AND LET ME KISS YOUR LIPS MANY TIMES!

Russia: NO! GO HOME!

-both runs away-

Me: I'm saved...never thought I'd say this but THANK YOU BELARUS!

Never, ever offer Russia Vodka. EVER.

Unless France is here and wishes for a death sentence *w*

France: Why would I-

Me: Anyway

Till next time ^^


	72. anonomas russia fan 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**anonomas russia fan  
**

**thank you for letting me bazooka france's face! and i have a few questions,**

**Canada: dude, you're 1,000,000,000times awseomer than america, you invented loads of stuff!**

**Russia: everyone knows you could kick america's $$, but i have a question? who would win in a drinking contest, you, america, germany, or canada?**

**America:dude, first of all, dont let your mind wander while im talking it will get lost because it is so small, but anyway, would you rather give up fast food for the rest of your life or dress in a tuxedo or dress, you have to choose one*holds up bazooka used on france***

**France: how'd you like my present*reffering to missile to the face***

**Author: no i did not get a spell or curse put on me by England, i am strangely British looking and sounding, yet i have never been away from my home country, however people think i have a weird accent and not from America no matter how many times i say i am. so far there are 3 main theories people have, British crumpet *jerks*, German imposter *i really hate them*, Russian invader *very creative,DA?* what do you think about that?**

**England: do your eyes ever change color? mine do sometimes and it really scares people and it is funny**

**Author: any way awesome story**

Me: No probs ^^ but France has a restraining order against you and your weapons now 8D

Canada: Aww ^^

Russia: Depends on the drink. If it were Vodka, I would beat all of them ^^

If it were beer, it would probably be Germany. If bourbon, it would be America or Canada ^^

Me: That's pretty specific.

America: :T

Me:...pay attention dude.

America: OF COURSE I'D RATHER WEAR A TUXEDO

Me: with bow tie and dress shoes?

America: I'LL GET ENGLAND TO TAILOR IT FOR ME OK?

Me: Close enough *w*

-Due to restraining order, France will not answer that, however I believe he severely hates your 'gift'-

Me: ._. I actually have a teacher in my school who believes she's British. She talks in a British accent that would make England cry to be honest 8D ever heard a constipated teacher try to teach you English? Well let me tell you, not fun. At all.

Nah I was kidding. It's not that strange that you have a fetish for British stuff. Heck I have it too [just that I don't have an accent and I can actually cook]

I think its fine that you look and sound British ^^

England:...My eyes are green and only green.

Me: You might wanna get those eyes checked ._. other than that, THAT'S TOTAL EPIC COOLNESS YEAH 8D

Thanks for the compliment deary~ ^^

Till next time~! ^^


	73. ShadowWolfGuardian 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**ShadowWolfGuardian  
**

**Hello exiting news I'm cosplaying as America soon and my friends doing Italy or England I'm trying for England with her but she might want some brownie points with the Italian/Japanese teacher. LOL anyway... Everyone what myth scares you the most. Me Slenderman hands down. He is bloody scary. *shudders***

Me: 8D what in bloody hell is a myth...[obviously doesn't get out often enough]

-researches slenderman- HOLY SHIT THAT'S CREEPY...wait a sec I'm just gonna take myth as mythical creature cause of the example you gave me.

Italy: Anything ghost like is scary T^T

Germany:...-unaffected by myths-

Japan: Some Yokai can be pretty creepy...

America: Anything Japan makes

England: France's fashion sense

Me: That's not a myth

England: Then I'm not afraid of anything. I HAVE MAGIC SO THERE

Me: Ok...

France: Lou Carcolh

Russia: rusalka (a type of mermaid)

China: Nian

Me: Hmm guess that clears it.

Good luck with your cosplay! send pictures! *w*

Till next time ^^

Sorry for super short interview o3o'''


	74. Springirth Dale 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Springirth Dale  
**

**Thanks for answerin' my questions!**

**To Mr. England,- ... There's a next time for making friends with other nations.**

**Cheer up. :)**

**I'm so sorry! So sorry! I will not trouble you again! But you did win against him in UEFA Euro 2012.**

**I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!**

**To Mr. Norway,- How are you with your brother and Denmark?**

**To Hong Kong-san,- Do you still remember England?**

**To Dorayaki-chan-san,- I see you know about HetaOni now.. Anyway, you can search the Euro crisis (or European sovereign-debt crisis) in Wikipedia. Domo arigato-desu! :D**

**To Japan-dono-, I just want to say that your Japanese cuisine is amazing-degozaru!**

**To the Awesome Prussia-san-, You're AWESOME. AWESOME. AWESOME.**

**Hontoni Arigato gozaimasu!**

England: I guess...**  
**

Norway: My brother is annoying me to the bone. And he still won't call me brother.  
Denmark needs to sew his mouth shut.

Denmark: HEY THAT'S MEAN!

Norway: -flashes needle and thread- Oh Denmark

Denmark: -runs-

Me: OwO''' nice family he has there...

Hong Kong: Oh yes I do. How could I ever forget when he put these stupid eyebrows on me?

England: I'm sorry...

Me: HetaOni=THE SADDEST THING ON EARTH HANDS DOWN ;_;  
I tried to google 'euro crisis' and I still don't get it 8D is it the one where China's getting richer than England?

Japan: Arigatou gozaimasu -bows-

Prussia: Is there a need to tell me I'm awesome? :D

Me:...Prussia needs to be quiet -le cough-

Anyway, that's it for now

Till next time ^^

P.s What's with all the 'sorry's'? 8D -obviously confused-


	75. Liana Roslan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Liana Roslan  
**

**H-hi everyone, I'm Malaysia but you may call me Liana :)**

**England: papa, that beard french man keep touching my bottom! is that normal? .x. and can i come to your house? your scones are so delicious**

**Prussia: what do you mean by taking their 'vital regions'?**

Me: MALAYSIA? A SISTER COUNTRY! YAY! -glomps-  
Sorry for the sudden impulse Liana :x

England:..THAT'S NOT NORMAL and don't worry dear, I'll come get you myself and you can see Daddy beating up that frog 8D

Me: Your scones are WHAT?

England: SO SOMEONE DOES LIKE MY SCONES!

Me:...

England: HAHAHAHAHA

Prussia: Vital regions, like important things? awesome spots in a country?

Me: -cough cough- sure -cough cough-

England: Need some tea for that dreadful cough?

Me: Thanks

Prussia: What?

Me: Ah ^^'''

That's all for today!

Till next time! ^^

Prussia: -still confused-

[sorry for super short interview -bows-]


	76. Wingtalia Japan 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Wingtalia Japan  
**

**Dear Alternate Japan,**

**I hope you enjoy the picture I sent you! Has Hungary-sama seen it yet?**

**I do see those points you made about America-san, and I agree; perhaps I was too harsh with my last statement.**

**So, how are you?**

**Wingtalia Japan**

**PS: Italy and Germany say hello.**

Japan: Yes, Hungary-chan has seen it and has even made copies of it for everyone. Some of them are lying around in her room somewhere..

So will you give America-san another chance?

Me? I'm fine. Japan [the country] is doing very well, both financially and culturally. Though I wish I could go back to the times when I was younger. I can see why China-san keeps complaining about his back so often...

So what about you?

P.s Hello Ita-kun and Doitsuu-kun! how are you? How's your relationship going?


	77. Total Anime Fangirl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Total Anime Fangirl**

**Heyyy its the girl GermanysFrau was talking about!**

**England: *dies of fangirl and hugs him* I love you so much iggy! /shot. But really, I am kinda like you...I mean...I've tried to cook scones before and burned them (no lie XD), Im a Tsundere like you, most of the time I fail when cooking...But to the point...uh..*blushes* can you go on a small date with me...?**

**Canada: Hii mattie! *glomps him***

**France: Hi Francis! I like your hair...can i try your outfit on if you have spares? :D**

**Prussia: ORESAMA!**

**Russia: kolkolkolkol XD sorry had to do it...can you dress up like kaito and sing whats color?**

Me: The England fan? ENGLAND FANS UNITE! Gimme a sisfist *w* [aka brofist, but since we're girls...]

Oh dear...you can't cook either :x maybe its just scones you can't cook?

England: A date? I don't know...

America: =3='''

England: America's not as relaxed as Italy you know

Me: Aww c'mon America! make a girl happy *w*

America: No.

Me:...You can tag along as a spy to make sure they don't do anything...unsatisfactory...and yes you can interrupt anytime

America: Fine

Me: P.s hugging and hand holding IS CLEARLY ALLOWED

America:...fine

England: Ok then, I'll go on a mini date with you, my dear :)

Me: and I'll tag along to make sure America doesn't do anything stupid :D

America: WHAT?

Me: ^^''' NEXT QUESTION

Canada: Uwahh!

Me: Are you ok?

Canada: -nods head-

Me: phew ^^

France: You want to try my clothes? SURE! I'LL HAND YOU THE SEXY GIRL VERSION *w*

Me:...Do I need to be there just in case?

France: Non non non! Dora-chan, I promise I won't rape...er...I mean do anything bad to her

Me:...I'm just gonna sneak in there just in case...

Prussia: What the hell?

Me: I don't know what this one means either :/ sorry!

Russia: Who's Kaito? ^J^

Me: Er...the Vocaloid version of you?

Russia: there's an imposter me? ^J^ -picks up water pipe- I'll be back da? ^J^

Me: WAIT RUSSIA!  
oh he's gone...and I can't contact Kaito in anyway, no matter how much of a fan I am o3o'''  
I hope he survives...

Anyway, Till next time ^^


	78. Qualeshia Marshall

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Qualeshia Marshall  
**

**Umm...Here I go...I think on what I would say to them.**

**To America: Everybody knows(mostly me)that Wendy's is so much better than Mickey D's. Their chicken nuggets are a fail. Wendy's have the best nuggets and I'll also take Burger King as well.**

**To France: So...how much porn do you watch from time to time and how many girls and/or guys have you sleep with? Are you bisexual or bi- curios, or homosexual but putting up a front that you're not?**

**To Prussia: Hey you awesome guy you! Even an awesome man like yourself need a woman by his side. So when are you going to get one?**

**To England: Your scones are terrible and you need to get your tongue checked out, seriously.**

**To Russia: Now, when you say "become one with me" is that sexually or something else. Have you ever thought of calling the police on your Belarus or actually gain the courage to scold her?**

**To Romano: Dude! Seriously you need a woman to keep you from picking on Italy all the time.**

**To Italy: Aww Italy...you cutie pie you. You are just so adorable I just want to kiss your cute little cheeks. Hug the Italy! Hug the Italy!**

**To Germany: I don't know what to say!**

**To Canada: I've been noticing you all day. Did you cut your hair? You sly fox you!**

**That's all she wrote...which is me!**

America: MCDONALD'S RULES ALL HAHAHAHAHAHA

France:...-unable to answer those questions-

Me: Aw c'mon France! Give us a hint!

France: I'M STRAIGHT! except for...

Canada: -praying-

France: Ok nevermind. How much Porn do I watch? Er...I don't know! I lost track

Me: I'm just gonna take that as 'A LOT'

Prussia: I ALREADY HAVE AN AWESOME WOMAN BY MY SIDE!

Hungary: And you aren't taking her away are you now? -raises pan-

Me: Calm down there Hungary...Prussia's all yours~

England: MY SCONES ARE DELICIOUS!

Me: Sure...

Russia: Everyone needs to become one with mother Russia Da? ^J^

I can't call the police on my sister! And I tried scolding her once...but she took it the wrong way and...

Me: perhaps you should stop right there.

Russia: Thank you Dora-chan

Romano: -forever alone-

Spain: Romano! Stop picking on your Fratello!

Romano: Shut up bastard.

Italy: Hug the Italy! Hug the Italy! Ve~

Me: That's the best thing I've heard on this interview thing about Italy so far 8D

Germany:...then say nothing at all..?

Canada: No, my hair is still the same ^^;;

Me: So much for noticing...

Well that's all for now

Till next time ^^


	79. A thanks to some fans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**This is some thanks I received from my fans that I would like to display ^^  
**

* * *

**xSimply-Simplex**

**Ehehehhh**

** Reply to China's answer : Ehhh.. umm.. I thought you will be cuter if you have short hair. Oh! (I'll cut it when he sleeps! -whisper to self-) Hehehe.. *w* *holds a pair of scissors***

** Reply to Japan's answer : Really? Awww you are such a gentleman after all! Marry me? (I sound like Belarus.. O.O)**

** Reply to first question's answer : I see. I could sense a bad feature.. (-.-) Better save myself**

** Thanks nee-chan! Ahh! My cousin is visiting me from Italy tomorrow! I'll send you her questions! ********:)**

* * *

**Springirth Dale **

**Thanks for answering my questions! (Like usual!)**

** I would like to say some things to some nations.**

**China: Your long hair is just fine, some Chinese do it like that. (v)/**

** To England-san: again, I'm sorry, sorry. **

** P.S, the Diamond Jubilee is going to be splendid! :D**

** P.P.S, I'm sorry. **

** To Romano-san: Here's some fresh tomatoes. (v)**  
Romano: Oh, thanks.

** To Norway: Please be friends with England. (it would help a lot.)**

Norway: We are quite...acquainted already

England: I'm sorry for the sudden hug

Norway: -still mad- It's ok

** To Romania, Norway and England: Magic Trio!**

** Now on to my questions!**

** To Seychelles: Why are you always carrying a fish?**

Seychelles: because the fish is my pet! Yes he can breathe air! *w*

** To America: Who are your Top 3 enemies and friends? (Hetalia and non-Hetalia characters)**

** To Dorayaki-chan-san: You're amazing! \(*v*)/**

****** Thank you, nations and Dorayaki-chan!**

Me: It's a pleasure ^^ 


	80. Last note

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Hey guys.

So this is my last message for the Hetalia Interview

Apparently its breaking some rules and all that [please refer to the review by 'Quiet Librarian']

So I'm just gonna stop the interview right here and now.

Sorry to the 6 questions I didn't answer

**To the admin: I deeply apologise for this mistake. **

**I'll stop the interviews immediately**

**Thank you for understanding**

To my fans: I'm sorry for the suddeness but I just lost all my resolve for this interview

If you guys like my writing feel free to check out my other fanfics.

I'm so sorry for stopping this so suddenly but...it has to be done.

It's been fun for the past month or so though.


	81. HETALIA INTERVIEW IS REVIVED!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

To my fans: oh my goodness. you guys are so freakin amazing you know that?

Er please don't cause any trouble for 'Quiet Librarian' ok?

Apparently she's not an admin and she was just warning me. If anything, I really should thank her for warning me that I was violating some rules. What would happen if she didn't warn me and my interview got banned for life? or worse, my account x.x

So guys, no matter how angry you are PLEASE stop sending that hate mail to 'Quiet Librarian' ok?

**To Quiet Librarian: I apologise for any angry messages you receive from my fans. Please forgive them, and please understand that they're just being loyal..and angry :x**

Back to fans: Ok guys so, 'Quiet Librarian' and I have settled it out and she suggested that I should find another way to make those interviews. [yes yes she also apologized for disheartening me]

Problem is, I can't figure another way, so instead of sending her hate mail [and crying that the interview's over for good] let's come up with a way to create new interviews shall we? ^^

I'll happily accept any suggestions!

~From Dorayaki-Chan

P.s Oh my gosh you guys are amazing you know that? Ah I can't stop myself from saying that its just, you guys are so, so amazing XD

P.s.s incase you didn't get the message earlier, HETALIA INTERVIEW LIVES! as soon as I find another way to make them


	82. THE REAL LAST NOTE

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Hi guys!...well those who are still here at least...**

Gosh I should really stop leaving notes ~.~

Ok anyway, I need to inform you guys that Hetalia Interview ends along with this note. Now I know I said that it would be revived, and it will, just in another story named: Hetalia Interview version 2...or something like that.

Problem is I still can't figure out a way to get around the rules. Apparently they're more complicated than I thought. I'm not allowed to even talk to you guys like this...apparently. So I'm still thinking of how to get around it.

The other thing is that Hetalia Interview is currently on **indefinite hiatus**. This means that its gonna take months, maybe even A YEAR to get everything back on track. The reason is that I really want to work on my other fanfics and I have so many huge ideas in my head that I really wanna work on.

I'm really sorry if I dissappointed any of you guys and I totally understand if you really hate me right now.

Well, this is goodbye, for now. [unless you read my other fanfics]

Oh and look out for updates on anything on my profile! I usually update it often ^^

It's been a great month and few days with you guys ^^


End file.
